Save The Hero
by Honeeym
Summary: Set after 2x22 "As I Lay Dying". When Stefan is back in town after five years away with Klaus, he finds that things in Mystic Falls have changed in rather unexpected ways. Only Damon and Caroline can help.
1. Haunted

**Dear readers, I am back ! With a long fiction, no less. I sincerely hope you will like this and review like crazy because working on this got me SO excited. ****Now, I guess there's only one thing to say.**

** "Hello, my lovelies. Are we ready?"**

**- M. - **

* * *

><p>Five years. Two hundred and sixty weeks. One thousand eight hundred and twenty days. Forty-three thousand six hundred and eighty hours. This is how long their lives have not been the same. This is how long Stefan Salvatore has been missing, taken away from his loved ones and turned into one of the cruelest evils the country has known in a while.<p>

Caroline feels like she has to keep counting the days in order to keep looking. Sometimes, she considers turning off her emotions and just giving up. But then, she remembers the things they have lost in this painful search and she decides that she can't let it all go to waste.

Even though the passing of time should matter little to her as an immortal creature, Caroline is very aware of it. With every second, Mystic Falls forgets about Stefan, the vampire, the man, the student, the lover. She wonders if it still makes sense to look for him. He doesn't belong in Mystic Falls anymore. Rather, he does not belong with them anymore.

The vampire takes a look at her reflection in the mirror. She is incredibly glad that the "vampire don't have reflections and don't appear on photos" myth is fake. Her blonde curls frame her face perfectly, underlining her high cheek bones and mesmerizing blue eyes. It is absolutely impossible to tell that she was to celebrate her twenty-third birthday in a few weeks – eternal life means that she could avoid wrinkles and look seventeen for the rest of eternity.

Five years ago, Caroline Forbes was a damsel in distress. She had been turned into a vampire against her will and it was ruining her life. Her personality was killing her and she needed advice to keep it together. She was caught in an awkward love triangle between a human and a werewolf, and in the middle of the most critical crisis a mother and a daughter could face. She had made such a habit of ditching school that her graduation was close to jeopardy.

_And look at me now, _she thinks with a certain pride. She has managed to graduate from high-school and she is building a career for herself in the local news station. She has become a permanent member of the Council; she serves as a vice-president to Damon – which means she has a lot on her hands these days. Sherriff Liz Forbes keeps her daughter's secret, as she should; it gives their relationship a certain balance and they are very committed to the "no questions asked" policy. Matt is living a normal life that he treasures; he shares a room with Tyler at Duke. Both have been granted a football scholarship and are proud members of the Blue Devils. With Jeremy and Elena, who still live on Maple Street, they meet on the first Tuesday of every month for Tyler's Wine Night and it is always the highlight of her month.

Caroline parks her car and opens the door. It is around five in the afternoon and she was absolutely delighted when she was sent home this early – but of course it was too good to be true. She picks up her bag and the ridiculously big file she has brought from work. She hates being an intern but she knows it will lead to something better someday. So she puts up a good face and does as she is told.

As usual, as soon as she gets out of her car, Caroline makes herself more alert to everything around her. It's been five years of constant vigilance. It gets exhausting but now she doesn't even notice anymore. She listens attentively to the sound of the wind; she hears small animals running scared from the predator that she is. Her nose picks up the scent of wet grass; her eyes frantically explore her surroundings, looking for a tall and dark figure. Of course, Stefan is never there. Everyone makes fun of her for believing that one day, when she comes home, he will be there. Where else could he go?

She pushes the door of the boarding house open and makes her way to the living room. The thing with her life is, it gets awfully predictable sometimes. As soon as he hears her drop her car keys, Damon Salvatore greets her with a "What are you doing here, it's early!" that she is mouthing in sync with him. She can smell alcohol all over the place. All the curtains are pulled and the first thing she does when her hands are free is let the sun shine in. "What the hell, Caroline!" Once again she is whispering as he yells. He is sitting on the couch with an empty glass in his hand. Today has not been a bad day, she thinks while picking up the only empty bottle of tequila from the carpet. "Leave it, I can take care of it," he grunts. "I don't mind," she just replies with a smile. It is beyond her why he keeps trying to get drunk when he knows his system won't allow it. As long as it distracts him from breaking necks and biting cheerleaders, she thinks, half-amused.

Yes, time should matter little to creatures of their kind, but Damon Salvatore seems to be an exception to the rule. Caroline has been really overwhelmed with work for the last two weeks. She has barely seen Damon and she cannot believe her eyes when she finally lays eyes on him. She heaves a deep, desperate sigh.

"What's with the beard, Damon? You look hideous."

"Who cares, anyway. I'm not leaving this house ever again."

Caroline sighs. Okay, maybe he can be a little drunk. She hates when he acts like a child and this is the only thing he does right lately. So she acts like a mother and shakes her head.

"I don't have time for this, I've brought work."

"Don't you always, sweet Caroline?" Damon asks in a sing-song voice.

For a split second, Caroline considers stabbing him, just to get a reaction. He has been vegetating for a month now, ever since they came back from Mexico. They had heard about a new massacre in a small village near Tijuana that undeniably bore The Ripper's trademark (they never referred to his brother as 'Stefan' when it came to murders). They should have left immediately after they witnessed Stefan's atrocities. Damon felt unexpectedly tired of playing "Criminal Minds", of trying to guess where the two monsters would go next. Upset Damon plus Tijuana equals … bad news. By the time she managed to drag him out of every single bar in town, he was an alcoholic and quite a drug-addict, too. Of course, he can drink and use all he wants; it will never do him any physical harm. However, Caroline does not approve of this behavior; he is always finding new excuses to stay home and it is not like him to run from things. She is getting worried, now.

"Get your ass in the bathroom. Now," she orders.

They have been close for a long time now, and Damon knows that she simply won't take no for an answer. If he wants her to shut up, he has to do as she says. Next thing he knows, they are in his fancy bathroom. She asks him to sit on the bathtub and keep quiet. She conscientiously spreads shaving foam on his cheeks and chin; it is obvious to him that she had never done this before and he has this look in his eyes. Caroline would blush if she could; he has not looked at her with tenderness in forever. So yes, she gets a little distracted but she keeps trying to do it properly, even if she keeps inflicting him little cuts. Being the big badass vampire that he is, he doesn't flinch. When she is done, she wipes away the remainder of shaving foam from his face. "That's more like it!" she brags, earning a smile from Damon.

"My mom is freakin' out, Damon. Mrs Lockwood won't give us a break until she sees you at the office. Please?"

Caroline can't help a smile when Damon nods. She refuses to let him drown when Stefan is yet to be rescued, when so much has been sacrificed. She is there for him, just like he was there for her when she needed him.


	2. Family Ties

**Dear readers, your response to this has been overwhelming. I cannot begin to thank you enough for all the reviews you have sent. To those of you who didn't get a PM from me, it's probably because you have disabled the function or you are not registered on the site - know that I am incredibly grateful.**

**I am bad at finding titles for my parts so once again I have decided to borrow them from the episode list. This is the part where Damon gets back to business. **

****Love you all. **Enjoy !**

**- M. - **

* * *

><p><strong>Part II - Family Ties<strong>

Right after Stefan became the Ripper and took off with Klaus, they said that he and Elena were broken up and that he left to visit relatives in Italy. It made sense; everyone in school had noticed the tension between them and among their friends. The accidental deaths of John and Jenna – "car accident", which also made sense since the town had not forgotten about the deaths of Grayson and Miranda Gilbert and it was common belief that history had a tendency to repeat itself in Mystic Falls – had supposedly pushed the young girl into a depression that Stefan simply couldn't handle.

When it became obvious that Stefan would not come back any time soon, but more importantly when he was not wanted anymore, Damon realized that they needed another story. Teachers at school were asking questions – it was Senior Year, after all. Even if the sheriff was not yet investigating, there was a palpable tension in town and Carol Lockwood was in on it. So they gathered at the boarding house to come up with something. Elena suggested that they put an end to the questions, once and for all. Her exact words had been "He should be dead." Plane crash? Too dramatic. Overdose? Too movie-like. Heart attack? Very unlikely for a healthy seventeen-year-old athlete.

In the end, Caroline's idea was the most plausible: Mystic Falls was a small town and Stefan couldn't stand being around Elena without being _with _her. Not to mention that he felt at home in Italy: he had made friends and had permanently transferred to one of the most prestigious high schools of Florence. He was not coming back. Surprisingly enough, Caroline was the one who handled this whole "situation" with the most sensibility.

Almost four years later, no one is asking anymore and Damon is glad. He wouldn't be able to smile and say "Funny you should ask. We just spoke on the phone just yesterday! His Italian is annoyingly perfect, now." First, he does not even remember what his brother's voice sounds like. It is killing him, because, seriously, they have been apart for much longer than five ridiculous years in the past. But there is something different this time: Damon knows that he cannot just pack and go ruin whatever his brother is doing. This is incredibly frustrating.

Sometimes, Damon is so angry at his brother that it takes all of his willpower to not kill the first person he meets. They knew that a werewolf bite was fatal to vampires. Why the hell couldn't Stefan just accept it? Damon is not sure of what annoys him the most. Maybe that Stefan was stupid enough to make a deal with Klaus, when he had _told_ him to let it go. Maybe that Damon himself had not found the cure in time to save his friend Rose. Maybe that for once, he is the one left behind to clean the mess.

He is surprisingly good at being the responsible brother. Most of the time, vampires and werewolves have nothing to do with the cases that Carol asks him to deal with but when they are involved, he puts an end to it. This is what Stefan would do if he could and Damon feels like it is his duty to make sure the job is done. It's funny because he can't remember the last time he had a real job, with a salary and office hours - probably that was never. However, he thoroughly enjoys being paid to pick up fights and stab a few creatures of the night.

There is only one word to describe his life: failure. Klaus and Stefan are always one step ahead of him: whenever he thinks he has found them, he gets there just a few hours too late. He feels like Prometheus; only he is bound to the figurative rock of guilt and it's not an eagle eating his liver but a freaking hybrid. The pain is the same every day but lately, it has been unbearable and Damon can't seem to get out of his lethargy. He has not picked a fight in forever, let alone with a vampire. The only thing he does is argue with Caroline on a daily basis.

Tijuana has been harder on him that he expected. Maybe it has to do with the fact that nobody in Mystic Falls cares about Stefan anymore, with the exception of Vampire Barbie. They seem to have forgotten about everything Stefan has done for them, just because he has made a mistake. So much for the unconditional love and support. Damon has been so disappointed in them that he doesn't show up at Wine Nights anymore, which deeply upsets Caroline and Elena. Speaking of, it's hard to keep looking, to keep hoping, when even Elena has moved on with her life and could not be bothered about her ex-boyfriend's fate.

Damon's position as Deputy Mayor and Head of the Council allows him to use their resources to keep track of Klaus and Stefan. He spends most of his days pretending to investigate on this or that, but what he really does is browse through articles to pick up any suspicious news flash. He has saved key words for his researches: blood, animal, massacre and mysterious death, among others. He gets daily alerts on his smartphone from the main international newspapers and whenever the little light turns red, his undead heart skips a beat.

Damon has not checked his emails in almost a month, now. He shifts his weight on the bed to grab his phone. It's 7 o'clock in the morning. The little light is red; he has more than a thousand unread alerts. Caroline is right, he needs to get back to business.

In the blink of an eye, he has taken a shower, brushed his teeth and put on his favorite Varvatos outfit. At nine, the engine ignites and it's like music to his ears. Just thirteen minutes and twenty-four seconds later, the blue Chevrolet is parked in its usual spot and people are greeting him with relieved smiles. It's like his presence makes them feel safer. This is his life, now.

He enters the building and his secretary, Lucy, pops out of nowhere. "Well, I wasn't expecting you anymore, sir," she greets. However, she hands him a cup of coffee. "Your breakfast, Mrs. Caroline," she says with a wink. Caroline chuckles, accepts the muffin and guiltily bites into it.


	3. The Return

**Thank you all, once again, for all your comments. I think this has been my most reviewed story and I hope that you will keep it coming. Just so you know, I am writing Part 8 right now and the Final Chapter also.**

**For those of you who want to know more about Damon and Caroline; those who were wondering about seeing other characters and those who wanted Stefan back : here it goes !**

**Reviews are love ! Next update on Tuesday :)**

**- M. - **

* * *

><p><strong>Part III - The Return<strong>

It's Wine Night. Caroline tried to take advantage of his good mood to talk him into joining her for the barbecue and got lucky. So now they are on their way to the Lockwood mansion. Of course, this is a big victory for Caroline because Damon had sworn he would not set foot in that house again, for obvious reasons. He and Tyler are not exactly on speaking terms, but they are civil to each other when they meet. Damon has let go of his resentment a long time ago, but now it is more a matter of masculine pride.

When they get there, it's Jeremy who opens the door. Damon has not seen any of them in a long time – maybe two or three months – and Elena's brother has changed hairstyles again. Spending most of his time with Caroline, Damon tends to forget that time has physical repercussions over people. Jeremy's shoulders are broader from the numerous working out sessions and he looks so grown that the vampire is taken aback. He casts a look around and shakes hands with Matt, Tyler and Alaric.

"Finally, she knocked some sense into you!" Elena teases when she gets back from the kitchen.

"I am _great_, thanks. It's nice to see you too, Elena," Damon mumbles, giving her a really awkward hug. "Let's get drinking so I can blame every stupid thing I say on the alcohol!" he says.

"Oh, we're actually waiting for David," Elena says cheerfully.

"Who the hell is David?" Damon asks, ignoring the "Just shut up" glare from Alaric.

This is typical. Damon is so caught up in his job and his hopeless quest for redemption or whatever that he forgets about everything else and everyone else that matters – this is exactly what Elena has been telling him over the past four years and a half and this is exactly what she says now. Then she rolls her eyes at him and he remembers; David has been her boyfriend for almost two years.

"He almost lives in a cave, you know. It's not an excuse, but still," Caroline throws in, trying to cool the atmosphere.

Suddenly, everyone is looking elsewhere and Caroline is laughing just a little too loud so before the situation gets any more embarrassing, Damon hands Tyler two bottles of wine and starts a conversation with Alaric. Well, this is going to be a long night, he thinks. However, he is clearly mistaken. After the awkwardness of the first ten minutes, everything is just fine.

When it is time to go, he is up to date with everyone's life, even if he doesn't care very much. Alaric still enjoys being a teacher – which Damon does not understand, but then again, he has never been a patient man, let alone good at explaining. The ex-vampire hunter has been considering asking Damon's assistant, Lucy, on a date. Damon thinks it's about time; he hasn't seen Alaric with a woman since Jenna's death. Of course, Damon, of all people, can relate to that. The teacher felt kind of jinxed, what with all his love interests being turned into vampires and then into ashes.

Matt and Tyler are living the dream on campus. They have built a life for themselves away from any supernatural event. Duke is everything they have ever wanted – but of course, it's old news. They have new friends, plenty of girls chasing them and a great time playing football. Basically, as long as their stats are good, everything is good. Tyler comes back to Mystic Falls for Wine Nights but also for every full moon. He knows that someone will be there to stop him if anything goes wrong – Damon promised him that a long time ago.

As for Jeremy, he is doing what everyone always thought he would do. He has just graduated from the Pennsylvania Academy of the Fine Arts – which is a surprise for no one. Now, he is looking for a job. Maybe there is this thing he will do – he has been asked to design comics. He does not have a girlfriend, and he is not looking for one. Surprisingly enough, the conversation put an end to itself right after that.

On the way back to the boarding house, Damon and Caroline have a conversation about meaningless things and it's the most refreshing thing in the world for both of them.

When they are home, the first thing Damon does is listening to the answering machine – the little light is red, and it's something that he's responsive to. _You have reached Damon and Caroline Salvatore. We're busy right now but leave a message and we'll get back to you as soon as possible. _Caroline has left her cellphone at Tyler's. She is gone in a blur to get it back; she simply cannot live without her phone.

Instead of driving her, Damon decides to stay home and browse through European press. He can't believe how naïve these humans can be. How many animal attacks will it take for them to understand? Of course, the supernatural can be a little overwhelming to process, but what else could explain such crimes? Even the cruelest of men couldn't reach this level of savagery.

Damon has seen the bodies of these people. Which is why he knows that Klaus never takes part in the reported killings. Klaus kills to feed, and he keeps it low key because the only thing he cares about is leaving a trail for Damon to follow. In Tijuana, and in Dallas, and in Montreal and in Rio, and in Madrid, and in London, and in Naples…sometimes he feels like he has been all around the world trying to rescue his brother.

Actually, there have been some mysterious animal attacks in France two days before and Damon knows that he should be on a plane but then what? When he and Caroline got to Tijuana, Klaus and Stefan had left just three hours before. And it was then that it hit him. They are good at tracking – but what about the rescuing part? They know that it's impossible to kill Klaus, but they also know that it would be the only way to free Stefan.

Damon pours himself a glass of bourbon. Caroline has locked away all the bottles except this one. He could easily break into the pantry but he would have to explain himself and she would go on and on about it and God knows that the last thing he needs is his _wife_ being pissed at him. He laughs at the thought. His wife.

When he sits back into his favorite chair near the fireplace, he picks up the sound of footsteps outside the house. This is weird, because he hasn't heard Caroline's car. He listens attentively and makes out two people. One is her, for sure; the other is probably a man. His footsteps are too heavy for a vampire and too light for a human. There is only one option left, then. He sighs. It's the third time that she tries to bring him and Tyler together – as if they had been friends ever before. They come in and Damon just sighs.

"Caroline, we have discussed this a million times. Get him out of here, now."

"Damon," she warns, but he doesn't listen.

"I don't wanna hear it."

"Actually, you do."

Damon rolls his eyes. She's using that "Don't get me upset" tone. _Whenever that woman has something on her mind…_ So he just closes his laptop in and faces her wearily. She is right, as usual. He wants to hear it. He wants to hear it all.


	4. The Turning Point

**To the 53 reviewers; to the 1861 hits, to the 22 people who added this as a Favorite Story and to the 32 of you who asked to be notified on new chapters : THANK YOU. I am running out of words to say how much it means to me. ****I'm so sorry, I forgot to update yesterday night. **

**So, in this chapter: we learn more about the mysterious visitor. **

**Show me the love !**

**- M. - **

* * *

><p><strong>Part IV - The Turning Point<strong>

Damon cannot believe his eyes. He has not been drinking enough to have hallucinations but what else could it be? Stefan, his brother Stefan, is standing in the door frame, looking at him through half-closed eyes. He is leaning on Caroline's shoulder and coughing a little. Damon doesn't understand. What the hell?

Stefan has never been a normal vampire. As far as Damon remembers, his brother has always fought his inner monster. He has met the Ripper only once and he always thought there would be something frightening about such a monster but what he sees is his little brother, very weak and exhausted. This is unreal, he thinks. He looks at Caroline with bewildered eyes.

The blonde almost wants to laugh at the look on his face. It's like he is going to faint. Caroline has to drag Stefan's body down to the basement by herself. Damon follows with his mouth wide open and she can't remember the last time anything has made him speechless.

"Wh…What happened?" he finally says.

"I was on the way back from Tyler's and I was texting Elena about something and you know how you always tell me that I shouldn't text while driving and…"

"Caroline!"

"I freaked, okay? And I always have vervain syringes in my purse, so…" Caroline says breathlessly.

Everything happened so fast, she didn't have time to think. What was she thinking, forcing so much vervain into Stefan's body? What if she has killed him? And Damon's silence is not helping. He looks paler than he usually does and he is clenching his teeth in that "I am so angry right now" scary way. In the blink of an eye, he is back upstairs and downing his glass of bourbon. Next thing she knows, he is grabbing his leather jacket and heading outside.

"Damon, what are you doing?"

"Don't you remember the last time we found him? I need to make sure that Klaus is not around."

"No! Stay with me," she pleads, and he realizes that she is scared to death.

Actually, now that he pays more attention to her, he can see that her hands are shaking and she's biting her lower lip, like she always does when she's about to break down. This is completely unexpected – they are not prepared for this. Why is Stefan here? Where is Klaus? What should they do with him, now? Damon always thought they would catch Stefan in some place exotic and they would have time to figure out what to do on the way back. He also thought the whole freaking gang would be there to help them but eh, you don't always get what you want. However, he knows that he needs to take care of Caroline right now.

"So you were coming home and he was just standing there?" he asks softly.

"Yes."

"You always said that he would show up here eventually. You were right," he says with the hint of a smile.

"You always seem surprised."

He opens his arms for her and she starts crying. He can't decide whether these are tears of sadness, happiness or relief. She relaxes against him and she lets it all out. Everything – the five years she has spent worried sick about Stefan, the numerous times they fought over whether or not they should keep looking, the arguments with Elena over the same matter, the bitter disappointment when her eyes fell on his empty seat at their wedding, every time they got somewhere too late, everybody they couldn't save from the Ripper.

They just need a minute. A minute to process that Stefan is finally home, that everything will be okay from now on, that this is their chance to move on with their lives. Damon waits until her breath comes out even and kisses her forehead gently. He has not been a gift lately, but he knows how to be just the man she needs, sometimes.

They go sit in their usual spots in the parlor, Damon in his chair and Caroline on the carpet. She takes off her shoes and accepts the glass of bourbon that he's giving her. She usually doesn't drink because she doesn't see the point when she can't even get drunk but just for now, the feeling of alcohol down her throat feels like Heaven.

People don't just say "Hey, why don't we all meet at the boarding house for drinks tonight?" They are used to being alone, so it is really strange to hear a third heartbeat in the house at this time of the day. The sound is incredibly relaxing; it sounds like a symphony. Damon is holding Caroline's hand and their fingers brush against each other.

Stefan being back changes everything. It means much more spare time and normal weekends and no more unexpected trips to the other end of the world. No more lies, no more awkwardness. _This is what the rest of our lives could be like_, she thinks. She will do whatever it takes for this to become a reality.

"What do we do now?" she asks.

"We keep him locked here, get him off human blood and deal with the withdrawal symptoms. When he's back to his old boring self, we tell Elena the great news and it's on for another wedding and double dates."

"Sounds like a plan."

They carefully avoid talking about Klaus. They want a "happily ever after" so for tonight at least, as far as they're concerned, Klaus is dead and the vampire in their basement is not a ripper.


	5. The House Guest

**Hello, sweethearts. Early update, because I have just finished writing Part 11 and I can't wait for you all to read it. There's still a long way to go for Stefan and his being back will require a few adjustments from everyone.**

**Keep reviewing, you don't know how it makes me feel so special. If you're good, I'll even post another part on Sunday. **

**- M. - **

* * *

><p><strong>Part 5 - The House Guest<strong>

Two hundred and sixty-one weeks. One thousand eight hundred and twenty seven days. Forty-three thousand eight hundred and forty-eight hours. This is how long their lives have not been the same. This is how long Stefan Salvatore has been missing, taken away from his loved ones and turned into one of the cruelest evils the country has known in a while.

Damon has forbidden Caroline to even get near the house guest. He is just too much for her, she can't handle this. The Ripper is a beast, an animal without any sense of decency. His voice is deeper than Stefan's and everything he says seems to have a double meaning. Even though Caroline has learnt how to fully embrace her vampire-ness and even though she doesn't mind a little growling every now and then, he freaks the hell out of her simply by calling her name.

Even when she does not want to hear, the conversations downstairs make their way to her wherever she is in the house. Stefan never says anything significant; he seems to be completely out of his mind. Actually, his behavior fits her very idea of what schizophrenia is. Sometimes, he is this worried little boy who doesn't know what he is doing here and the next minute, he is talking about sinking his teeth into someone's neck. Sometimes, he is silently sitting in his cell and the next minute, he is trying to break free with all his might. What kind of act is this? Damon is right, she can't handle this and she is grateful that he won't let her.

They need to carry on with their lives or questions will be asked that they don't have any answers to. So they have the same routine every morning. Damon super speeds in and out of the "cell"; before Stefan understands what's going on, he has some more vervain in his system. They keep him weak all day long and feed him animal blood. Stefan's body doesn't react very well; he has complained more than once but even when Caroline bothers to warm the blood before handing it to Damon, Stefan still turns it down. Therefore he is extremely weak and feeds only when he can't take it anymore. Caroline takes every opportunity to leave the house and going to the slaughterhouse to get the blood is a perfect excuse. No one ever asks her what she does with such big quantities; she's the Deputy Mayor's wife, after all.

She does not want to be scared anymore; she doesn't want Damon to deal with this alone. This isn't fair. So when she comes back from her daily trip to the slaughterhouse, she says that she will go down with him and ask the questions. Maybe Stefan will be less hostile to her. Damon agrees and he doesn't say it but he's glad that she wants to help because he doesn't know how much of this he can take before going crazy.

Stefan hears their footsteps coming and he is at the door, waiting. Caroline feels there is something utterly different about him. First of all, he is not giving her his vampire face, and that's a first. He seems confused, hurt, scared. He doesn't speak. Caroline feels confident enough to brush his hand through the bars but Damon grabs her hand. He can be overprotective that way and she likes it.

"Hey, Stefan," she says softly. "How are you feeling today?"

"Caroline, please. I need to see Elena."

The blonde sighs. Stefan has been asking about Elena every single day. She looks at Damon; he shakes his head.

"Stefan, you can't. First, you need to get better."

"I'm fine!"

"Oh yeah?" Damon snorts. "No cravings, no rage, no itchiness?"

A shadow of doubt crosses the youngest Salvatore's face. Yes, he does feel on edge and he can't understand why. He has been telling Damon all week but his brother won't believe him. Stefan has not enough energy to argue; he sits and takes his head between his hands.

"Why are you doing this to me, Damon? This is insane! Let me out!"

"Damn it, Stefan, Where is Klaus?" Damon asks for the umpteenth time.

"I do not know what you are talking about, I have told you already," Stefan whispers.

Then it hits her. He has answered the exact same thing every time the name Klaus has been mentioned. Damon is sure that it's part of the evil master plan, but she knows better. Caroline knows that Damon is losing patience so she asks him to go upstairs or wherever. Stefan is really surprised when his brother leaves.

"He listens to you," he acknowledges. "Why?"

"It doesn't matter. Talk to me, Stefan."

The familiar sentence hurts him unexpectedly; it reminds him of Elena.

"Stefan, where were you before I found you the other the day?" she asks softly.

"I don't know. Somewhere in town with Klaus."

"What were you doing?"

"He…he forced me, I didn't want to…" he mumbles.

Stefan doesn't want to remember this. He doesn't want to tell Caroline about it, of all people. She has always looked up to him; what kind of example would it be for her? After everything he has told her about self-control? However, he knows that she won't judge so he tells her the whole story. How Klaus' blood was the cure to a werewolf bite. How he made a deal with him. How he had to drink all these blood bags. Caroline sighs.

"Don't you know that saying 'I'll do anything' to the super villain in the story never ends well?"

"I didn't have any other option. He gave the cure to Katherine. I was afraid she would run and never give it to Damon, but I'm glad she did. Then…there was this girl, and he wanted me to kill her and…"

"It's okay, Stefan, you didn't have a choice. Just tell me what happened next."

Caroline is waiting for an answer that she knows won't come. Stefan looks at her with frightened eyes.

"I don't remember anything after that."

She can't help but feel extremely pleased with herself for finding the answer to this charade. She can tell that he is not lying; he is genuinely lost. She takes a deep breath and whispers "Stefan, that was five years ago." For the second time in a week, she almost wants to laugh at the look on a Salvatore's face.


	6. Bloodlines

**Unbelievable. This is the only thing I can think about when I see that so far, I've had 80 reviews. With that, I'm keeping my promise to upload another part. **

**Now, I want to make this a bit of an interactive story : the 90th reviewer will be allowed to ask me to include something - a word, a sentence, a situation - in the story. That is, if they have an account in here and if I can send them a private message.**

**Love you all !**

**- M. - **

* * *

><p><strong>Part 6 - Bloodlines<strong>

Five years. He doesn't know anything more. He has been gone with Klaus for five years and he is not naïve enough to fool himself into thinking that he hasn't done hideous things. Stefan wants to remember, because imagining things is so much worse. On the rare moments of day that he is asleep, he sees ripped out throats, bodies drained of blood; he hears sobs and pleas. He feels the sweet taste of blood on his tongue; he feels his heart rush at the sound of his victims' shrieks of terror. And he feels alive. He knows that they are just nightmares but they feel so vivid that when he wakes up, he wants to beg Damon to end him.

How many people have begged him for their lives? How many has he turned into vampires just because he could? How many families have been deprived of one of their members? How many friends, how many wives, and how many daughters has he made orphans? Caroline has not come down to talk with him for two days. When Damon comes to feed him, he just looks at him like he's some sort of freak. Stefan doesn't blame him. Isn't that exactly what he is, after all?

Stefan feels like a stranger in his own house; he feels like a stranger in his own body. He has so many questions, and so very few answers. That seems only fair since he cannot answer any question that Damon and Caroline might have either. He had forgotten what compulsion felt like a long time ago. Even though he can't access his memories, he knows that they are here and the way they make him feel is almost too real. Sometimes, he tells himself that it can't be that bad. And even if it was, Stefan likes to think that he didn't have a choice. He also likes to blame it on Damon – didn't he do whatever the hell he did to save his brother? It's not fair but he likes to think that it's Damon's fault, simply because Damon can get away with pretty much anything. Hasn't he proven that already?

Stefan knows that five years is a very long time; he hopes against hope that it won't matter. He hopes that once he will be free, he will simply take things where he has left them. And by 'things', he means his relationship with Elena, of course. Last time he checked, the boarding house was hers; why isn't she here? If Klaus isn't dead, why has she given up on the only safe place she had? And if she has moved back to her house on Maple Street, why hasn't she rushed to the boarding house yet?

Whatever has happened during these five years, one thing is certain: he has not stopped thinking about her, not one second. However, he is himself enough to know that sometimes, those thoughts were violent and impure but it was not his fault, it was the blood. Stefan has a bitter laugh. He remembers telling Caroline about how being a vampire magnifies everything. Well, being a psychopath vampire on human blood is a hundred times worse.

He has not even begun to recover. It is tearing him apart to have this other person inside of him. This violent, savage animal who craves violence and blood. The thirst is so strong that his whole body is shaking, his skin is on fire, he is so warm and so cold at the same time and he can't remember his own name anymore. It's like every cell in his body is tearing apart and he knows just what would ease the pain but all he gets is this stupid animal shit that barely even gives him enough strength to survive the next withdrawal crisis.

His dark thoughts are interrupted by light footsteps in the staircase. Stefan heaves a sigh of relief.

"Caroline," he calls in a dry voice; his throat is sore.

"Hey," she says. "Hungry?"

He expects her to throw a bottle of blood at him like Damon does, but she waits until he gets up and comes to the door. She doesn't treat him like an animal; she doesn't look at him like he's a freak. However, his eyes darken when he sees the huge syringe in her left hand. He understands, though – even _he_ is scared of the violence he has inside. He gives her his arm. Caroline looks deep into his eyes for a long time.

"I think we're not going to need this," she smiles.

"Thank you," he just says, because he is so grateful that he can't say anything else.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Not really," he says; he doesn't want to lie to her.

"It's okay, we have time."

No, we don't, he thinks. He wants to get out of here and find Elena. He wants to have a stupid drink at the Grill; he wants to attend Alaric's classes. He wants this crazy person inside of him to disappear. He wants his life back and he wants it right now. On the other hand, he wants blood, blood and some more blood. Stefan feels the deep veins around his eyes protruding and an overwhelming guilt rushes through him when Caroline gasps and takes a step back. She immediately blames herself.

Caroline remembers a school carnival five years ago. She had just become a vampire and it was the first time she was out with humans – all potential victims. She couldn't resist; she had sunk her fangs into that guy's neck. She had never felt more ashamed ever before than when Damon, Elena and Stefan had found her. Bonnie was there, too. Caroline angrily pushes away any thought of Bonnie. That was the day when she and Stefan became friends. The day when she learnt that it was okay to feel this thirst, but also the day when she learnt how to control it.

She comes back at the door and drops the syringe on the floor. She slides her hands through the bars and grabs Stefan's face. She lets her vampire features take over her pretty face and just whispers "Look at me". It's almost déjà-vu, only this time she is the one trying to calm him down. They both inhale and exhale deeply until Stefan's face is back to normal. He has tears in his eyes; he also remembers that day and he is incredibly proud that she is now in position where she is the one in control.

"Step back, right now," Damon says through gritted teeth.

Both Caroline and Stefan jump a little; they didn't hear him come in. The young woman doesn't bat an eyelash; Damon looks daggers at her and she looks daggers at him. Stefan feels that he is in the middle of something he doesn't quite understand.

"Don't worry, Damon, I'm not hurting her."

"Yet," his brother snaps.

"Damon!" Caroline says reproachfully.

"Caroline. Step back."

"I'll be right back," she tells Stefan and she finally does what Damon says.

Stefan hears the two vampires climb the stairs in a hurry and Caroline asking Damon to get out of the house. Of course, this is going to lead to an argument and he appreciates that Caroline is trying to protect him; but she has not injected the vervain and he is stronger than she thinks. He would hear them anywhere in the house, even on the doorsteps. And it's exactly where they are; once again, Stefan is surprised that Damon complied.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Caroline says and Stefan smiles at her attempt to keep her voice low.

"What the hell is wrong with _you_? I told you not to go down there!"

"I heard what you said. I decided to do otherwise."

Stefan can't believe that Caroline would stand up to Damon like that. She used to be so scared of his brother.

"He is lying to us," Damon states as if it were a self-evident truth.

"He has been compelled, Damon."

"How do you know that for sure, uh?" Damon yells now.

"I have been compelled before, I know what it feels like. But of course, I don't expect you to understand, since you're usually the one who takes away memories," she snaps back.

There is a long pause and then Damon speaks very slowly.

"I do not want you to be alone with him. Have I made myself clear?"

"Damon, I will do as I please."

The young vampire strides back into the house and Damon calls after her.

"Damn it, Caroline, I am your husband, doesn't that count for anything?"

Stefan doesn't hear the rest of the conversation; he is too busy choking on his blood.


	7. Friday Night Bites

**Hello, my lovelies. This is Wednesday; as promised, another part.**

**I'd like to remind CarolineSalvatore, that she/he gets to ask me to include something of her/his choice in the story. Hurry :)**

**The offer still stands. As this is part 7, the 7th person to review this (the 109th reviewer) calls the shots - do leave your request with your review or make sure I can contact you via Private Messaging. **

**Every single one of your reviews is very much appreciated. Keep'em coming !**

**- M. - **

* * *

><p><strong>Part 7 : Friday Night Bites<strong>

Stefan is not yet at ease with the fact that there is a whole of five years missing in his brain. However, he feels the weight of these years every time he hears Caroline walk into Damon's bedroom. Her bedroom. Actually, _their _bedroom. It is still hard for him to process that his brother and his friend are now a "we". When, _how_ did that happen? He never thought Damon was one to commit, let alone get married. To Caroline, nonetheless. Even though he couldn't believe it at first, he is incredibly relieved. Damon's feelings for Elena had never been a secret and Stefan had always assumed that his brother would not let this opportunity go to waste. So, even if he doesn't understand how things got there, he almost wants to hug Caroline for keeping Damon away from the one he still thinks of as his girlfriend.

Two weeks. Fourteen days. Three hundred and thirty six hours. This is how long his life has not been the same. Stefan Salvatore is almost back to his old self. The cravings are almost gone and he doesn't feel sick to his stomach whenever he drinks animal blood. However, the Ripper has not totally disappeared. He still wakes up in the middle of the night with this insane urge to kill but he is getting better at fighting it. The nightmares are less frequent, too.

Caroline is the most helpful friend he could have dreamed of, in so many different ways. When he needs to let go of his violence, she enters the "cell" – under Damon's supervision, of course – and she fights with him until he is completely exhausted. When he thinks that he will never be the same again, she sits there and tells him how much she believes in him, how everything will be okay eventually.

Every time she is here with him, Damon is there, too. But he doesn't talk to his brother; he stands back and watches his every movement. There is something in his eyes that Stefan can't decipher. He has stopped trying; if there's one thing he knows about his brother, it's that Damon won't be pressured into anything he does not want to do. When he will be ready to talk, he will.

Stefan is waiting for one of them to come and give him some blood; he is expecting Caroline, as usual, but it's Damon that's standing at the door, looking at him. Stefan acknowledges his presence with a nod that Damon returns.

"It's just for a few hours. And you're staying in the house," Damon says in a conversational tone.

Stefan is not sure he understands but he sees Damon unlock the door and step aside so he can get out. When Stefan reaches him, something strange happens: Damon smiles at him, a sincere, genuine smile. For a split second, he smiles back, unsure of what this is about. His brother hands him a mug of warm blood and leads the way upstairs, as if he could get lost. Stefan understands why when he casts a look around.

The house has changed a lot; Caroline's influence is everywhere. Of course she has not re-decorated the whole place but here and there, the dark furniture has been replaced with lighter items and there is so much more light than before. Also, there are flowers. Stefan lets his hand brush anything within his reach, just to make sure all of this is real. The feeling is unsettling; he does not belong here anymore, but he feels safe. Anyone would feel safe here. The boarding house is no longer that gloomy mansion; it has become a home. There are pictures on the shelves. Stefan's heart skips a beat. Elena.

When he realizes what his brother is looking at, Damon wants to hide all the picture frames but it's too late. Stefan has already grabbed one of them and sat down on one of the fancy chairs. Damon sighs.

"It was her twenty-first birthday," he says quietly. "She didn't want to celebrate it but you know Caroline," Damon shrugs.

"Yeah, she loves parties," Stefan says with a smile.

"You have no idea," Damon sighs and suddenly the brothers are laughing together and it's magic.

"Bonnie is missing. Where was she?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Damon says in a final tone. "I asked Caroline to put these away, but when does she ever listen? That girl is stubborn as a mule."

"You _married_ her anyway, didn't you? How did that happen?" Stefan says.

"Long story," Damon shrugs with a guilty smile on his face.

Damon is glad that Stefan seems to have lost any interest in the picture. It's like a baby, there are so many things that deserve his attention that it's hard to stay focused on one for a long time. That's when Caroline walks in; Stefan notices for the first time that even though she hasn't physically changed, she doesn't dress the same. Her clothes say "I am a responsible, mature woman", not "Look at me, I am gorgeous". She is obviously coming back from work and Stefan wants to ask what it is that she's doing now but before he gets a chance to, she smiles at Damon.

"You two are having a civil conversation," she notices.

"Yes, we are," Damon says playfully when she gives him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"And Stefan, you're out," she says with a sweet smile.

"Yes, I am," Stefan says just as playfully. "Thank you for that, by the way."

"I'd love to take full credit but it was Damon's idea. What were you talking about?"

"Funny you should ask, we were just talking about how you became my sister-in-law," Stefan lies and Damon rolls his eyes. "Are there any pictures of the wedding?"

"You will beg me to lock you down when she's done with you," Damon snorts.

However, he winks at Caroline and super speeds to their bedroom and back. He gives Stefan a huge photograph album that has his name on it. Stefan frowns and throws a questioning glance at Damon.

"My personal opinion was that there shouldn't be a photograph at all, but she wanted you to see what it was like, someday. Well, this is someday."

Caroline comes over and sits next to him on the couch. He looks at all the pictures very attentively. His favorite is the first one: Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore standing before the falls. The bride looks radiant in her ivory strapless wedding gown and she wears her hair in a classic yet elegant bun; everything about her is breathtaking, from her ocean-blue eyes to her French Manicure. Damon is standing behind her and has his arms around her waist. He has a genuine smile on his face – Stefan is taken aback; he can't remember the last time he saw Damon with that smile. Surprisingly enough, they look like a perfect match. Their fingers entwined feel natural. Simply by looking at this picture and in spite of all the silly fights, Stefan can tell that it's as easy as breathing between these two.

"Thank you for keeping it, both of you," he whispers.

"Of course," Caroline says. "We terribly missed you, that day."

When Stefan asks how she convinced Damon to get married, the latter answers "When she has something on her mind, either you do as she says or she keeps going on and on about it. I said yes just so she would shut up". They all laugh even though they are all aware that this is mostly true and that Damon doesn't give a damn about the meaning of marriage.

Caroline would love to be completely honest with him when he asks how she fell in love with his brother but that would mean revealing things that he is not ready to hear yet. She wonders if he will ever be. They have been through Hell to bring him home and they are working hard for everything to go back to normal; they can't let anything push him over the edge again. So, for now, she just keeps it to the minimum.

Damon has never been her first choice; she has never been his. But somewhere along the way, their two worlds collided and it became evident that they were perfect for each other. It's like they reach perfect balance. As for the wedding, yes, she knows that Damon doesn't care, but it doesn't matter.

"You know, all that Mars versus Venus crap? Well, this is us. We fight all the time, I call her shallow, she calls me selfish. She cries, I get drunk; we don't talk to each other for two days and then it's back to sweet nothings," Damon says.

"If someone had told me that I'd say this one day, I wouldn't have believed it, but it's like we're two halves of the same whole. I like to think that I'm the good half, though," Caroline jokes.

"Oh, I don't doubt that," Stefan smiles as Damon rolls his eyes.

All of a sudden, there is a change of atmosphere. They hear a motor scooter stop in front of their door and Stefan's body reacts immediately. Every nerve in his body is tense and his fangs are protruding. Damon frowns but then Caroline says "oops!" and he knows that she has done something stupid so he already wants to kill her.

"What is it, this time?" he asks.

"Ordered a pizza," she says. "I'll take care of it, I'm so sorry, Stefan."

But it's too late; it's not Stefan standing next to her anymore. Triggered by the smell and the sound of the blood running through the veins of the delivery man, Stefan has become the Ripper again. He is standing in an awkward position that clearly says "Ready to attack" and low growls are escaping his lips. Stefan is trying to fight this; but the need is too strong. He needs that blood and he needs it right now. Damon rushes at the door to dismiss the intruder but he feels his brother's change of mood.

"Caroline!" Damon yells and in the blink of an eye, she injects Stefan another syringe of vervain. His body is swaying and he collapses. He hears Caroline whisper that she's sorry and next thing he knows, he is back in the basement. When the Ripper is gone, Stefan sighs. There's still a long, long way to go before he will be able to get out.


	8. Plan B

**Hello, sweethearts ! As usual, Saturday comes with its update. I cannot thank you enough for all the reviews. Your feedback is inspiring. I am working right now so I don't have that much time to write - or reply to your reviews - but I still have 8 parts waiting for publication.**

**For all those of you asking, yes, you will understand how Damon and Caroline got together but I don't want to give it all away just yet. **

**Enjoy !**

**- M. - **

* * *

><p><strong>Part 8 - Plan B<strong>

Stefan has not been talking to either of them ever since the incident with the pizza boy. It's been almost two weeks now. Damon is not mad with Caroline anymore but he keeps using this to justify why he doesn't want to let his brother out of the basement just yet. They have this conversation every day. Caroline thinks that it's no use keeping Stefan away from the world, because he hasn't asked for human blood in a two weeks and he doesn't behave like a crazy person anymore. Plus, how will he learn to control himself all alone in that gloomy cell?

Damon argues that it's too dangerous but Caroline knows him; Stefan's amnesia – or supposed amnesia – is the only excuse he has found to account for his behavior. The truth is, he doesn't want to open up to Stefan, because he is scared to lose him again. So he came up with what he calls a brilliant idea. He wants to go down there and tell Stefan everything he has done. He is sure that he will know the truth when he sees Stefan's reaction.

"You can't just spring it on him," Caroline says for the hundredth time, causing Damon to roll his eyes.

"Yes, I can."

"Damon!" she says reproachfully.

"Caroline!" he mimics and she struggles to remain serious.

It annoys him how protective she is to his brother. It annoys him how _everyone_ always wants to protect Stefan, even though he is one of those people. Caroline knows that look on Damon's face and she doesn't want to fight again so she closes the distance between them and wraps her arms around his neck. Probably this isn't a very decent attitude to have in his office but who cares? He perceives the change in her mood but he doesn't want to get distracted, although he likes it when she gets flirtatious. He plants a kiss on her lips.

"Darling, just because you choose to ignore the reality doesn't make it go away," he says in a patronizing tone, just to annoy her.

Now that Stefan is home and he has things under control, it's like he re-discovers the woman to whom he gave his name. The softness of her skin, the different shades of blue in her eyes, the compelling sound of her laugh. He kisses her once again, more fiercely this time. Caroline feels her knees go weak. He has not done that to her since she was human. She holds on tighter.

"I know this might be hard for you to understand, Barbie, but you don't get a 'happily ever after' with a guy like Klaus. I need to know what he's up to."

"_If_ he is up to something," she corrects.

Damon rests his forehead against hers.

"This is serious, Caroline. He could hurt anyone. He could hurt you," he whispers the last word, letting his fingers tangle in her blonde curls.

Caroline can't help but smile. Damon has been different, ever since Stefan came back. He acts like a husband – he makes the important decisions with her. And although it's fairly disloyal, his use of seduction to get her approval is terribly efficient. There isn't a thing in the world that she could refuse him right now. So she says okay, do what you want but that was a low blow. He ravishes her mouth to say thank you. She fights the urge to let him have his way with her and leaves before things get out of control. She isn't even sure that things have ever threatened to get out of control between her and Damon; she truly gets a kick out of it.

"I don't want to be here when you tell him. I'll have dinner at Elena's tonight," she says.

"Hmm, Elena. Give her my _very_ best," he says suggestively, earning a glare from Caroline. He knows that Elena is still a bit of a touchy subject but he likes to tease her every now and then.

"Screw you, Damon," she snaps.

"I love you too, Mrs. Salvatore."

He sees the blood rush violently to her cheeks and realizes that it's the first time ever that he has told her that. _I love you_. She is clearly surprised and Damon watches her storm out of his office with a smile on his face. Crazy as it sounds, he thinks he is falling in love with his wife.

It's the way she remembers what he likes for breakfast or how she knows what his favorite bourbon is. And how she knows exactly when to push him and when to let it go. But surprisingly, it's more the way _he_ remembers what she was wearing the first time he kissed her, for real; it was in San Diego, the weather was incredibly warm and she was wearing a plain grey dress with flat shoes and she had no makeup on and when he saw her coming out of the bathroom, he was like what the hell and next thing he knew he was kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

It's also how he knows that her favorite color is yellow but she lies and always says it's blue; and that she can't fall asleep unless she's lying on her stomach. Yes, lately he has been noticing a lot of things about her. And when she enters the room, he stops whatever he is doing and takes a look at her and thinks "This girl is mine, forever" and he just smiles.

He hates the fact that it was Stefan who brought him and Caroline together. Irrational as it might be, he feels like his brother has the power to take her away; this is exactly what will happen if Klaus is still involved with Stefan in any way. Damon needs to find out; he won't let anything get in the way of what his future could be. By the time he gets home, he is in a state of fury that surprises him. He is angry at Stefan for leaving in the first place and he is angry at him for coming back unexpected and for being a potential threat. He is angry at him because he is the last obstacle to their "happy end".

He storms up to the parlor to grab a ridiculously huge file and down to the basement. Stefan glances quizzically. However, he does not speak. He is trying hard to regain control of himself and he feels like he must do it alone; so he expects Damon to throw a bottle of blood at him and just go.

"You say you don't remember anything, don't you?"

"I don't," Stefan says in a dry voice – he has not spoken in a long time.

"I feel like you could use a little help," Damon says politely, but before Stefan can say "no", pictures and articles from newspapers are scattering on the floor.

"What are those?" Stefan asks when he already knows the answer.

"You tell me."

Sometimes, it's a picture taken at someone's funeral. Sometimes, it's a corpse in the woods. Sometimes it's just dead flesh and blood. The news flashes always say the same thing: mysterious animal attack. There are dozens and dozens of pictures. Stefan realizes that his nightmares were not just nightmares, after all. Instead of feeling the bloodlust taking over him, he feels his eyes burning, and soon, streams of tears are flooding his face; he doesn't try to hold them back because he thinks that he deserves that pain. Those people deserve to be cried over.

"It's impossible, Damon," he says in a pleading voice. "You know me, I couldn't have…"

"I know the Stefan who refuses to embrace his nature. Not that guy."

For the next two hours, Damon tells his brother about every single reported murder he has heard of. The number of casualties makes them both dizzy. He tells him about how he and Klaus have been around the world, slaughtering innocent people, just because they could. He makes it the most painful that he can. He gives the name, age and profession of the victim. He tells him if they were married, if they had children. He wants them to be more than just two sentences in the news; he wants them to be real for Stefan. And they are. With every new name, Stefan looks more and more shattered; every time Damon says "You killed her" or "You snapped his neck" or "You turned her", he strongly emphasizes the "you" and it's like he's stabbing his brother with a vervain-laced stake.

"Enough! Stop it, Damon. I don't want to hear it, please, please!"

Damon clenches his jaw. It hurts to see Stefan like that. It hurts to be the one inflicting the pain. But he still can't decide whether or not the returnee is trustworthy. He sees how heartbroken his brother is, but he also knows that if Klaus is behind all that, it is part of the plan. So he decides to ignore Stefan's tears and finish him off.

"I think it's time we talked about Bonnie, now."

Stefan stops breathing for one second. There's no way. He couldn't possibly have, for God's sake, she's Bonnie. Damn it, he _cares _about her; even human blood could not have changed him that much, could it? But then he remembers how he has heard Damon and Caroline's conversations for a month now. They have mentioned Elena, Jeremy, Alaric, Matt and Tyler. They have mentioned Carol Lockwood and Sherriff Forbes. The only name he hasn't heard yet is Bonnie's. They never talk about her, ever. And suddenly, Stefan understands. There can be only one reason why Bonnie is missing on the pictures of Caroline's wedding; why Damon doesn't want people to know that he's back; only one reason why Elena has not paid him a visit yet. The words don't seem to make any sense, but he says them anyway.

"She is…dead, isn't she?"

"Putting two and two together. Good for you, brother."

"Damon, please tell me I have nothing to do with it."

"Oh, Stefan, you have taught me well, I don't lie anymore."


	9. The Sacrifice

**Hey sweethearts ! **

**To all of my anonymous reviewers, those who don't have an account and those who have disabled PMing : I love you all for your reviews, really.**

**I know the news of Bonnie's death was a shocker ... Here's more explanation about it ! **

**Next update on Saturday ! From Paris, with love.**

**- M. - **

* * *

><p><strong>Part 9 - The Sacrifice<strong>

It was six months after Damon's almost miraculous recovery. They were all looking for Stefan, night and day. They were living a fast life; they needed to keep up appearances if they wanted to be free to do their research. Their wanderings had already taken them all around the country but Klaus was always one step ahead. Apparently, the witches and warlocks of the world were more than willing to help him: one of them had protected him and Stefan from Bonnie's location spells. Despite the witch's quasi omnipotence, she kept failing.

However, things changed one day. After she had spent another night watching Elena cry her heart out, Bonnie went home in a state close to madness. She set candles all around the room and used the power of the dead witches to break Klaus' protection. Surprisingly, she was successful. Suddenly, she could see the end of this torture, she could see Stefan coming back, she could see Elena being at peace. In the blink of an eye, the clouds vanished and she knew she was the only one who could end this.

The night of the sacrifice, given that Elijah had sworn to kill Klaus, Bonnie didn't have to use all her power. Everyone had been thrilled to protect her life but she couldn't really see how useful that had been. This time, it was different. She was the only to know where Klaus and Stefan were and she had decided to leave on her own. The idea that Klaus had had his protected removed on purpose to lure her out did not even come to the witch's mind. She was determined. Tonight was the end of the terror that Klaus had been forcing on them for the last months.

Bonnie Bennett could be called a lot of things, but she refused to be a coward. She refused to put her own life before everyone else's. As she got into her car, she thought of the consequences her choice would have. Caroline would be so terribly mad at her that even if she came back alive, it was a certitude that the blonde would not talk to her in months – but she would have Matt and Tyler if something went wrong. Bonnie laughed internally; how naïve was she to think in the conditional. Of course, something was going to go wrong. But once Stefan would be back in Mystic Falls, everything would be fine, eventually. Caroline would have her mentor back; Elena would finally be able to mourn the deaths of John and Jenna; and Damon would be free to sink back into his usual depression. As for Jeremy…it was for him that she felt the most sorry.

When she got into her car, some remnant of her instinct of self-preservation made her pick up her phone. She waited for a few seconds and Damon Salvatore's deep voice almost surprised her.

"My favorite witch," he mumbled as a hello, as he usually did.

"'I've found them," she stated. "I'm on my way."

It took a few seconds for Damon to process these words. He had waited for them for so long that they sounded unreal. She told him that she wanted to act alone. They picked a fight for a few minutes; the vampire was defeated before it even started. If he didn't swear to leave long after her, Bonnie wouldn't give him the location. They both knew that it was their last conversation; he said his farewell with the biggest respect, but also with a lot of affection. In spite of their perpetual fights, they were linked by this need to protect the ones they loved; it was in the name of that link that Damon let Bonnie leave Mystic Falls without saying goodbye to anyone; it was in the name of that link that he obnoxiously lied when he promised to leave after her, and just pick up Stefan once she would be done with Klaus.

It took him less than twenty minutes to have Caroline, Ric, Jeremy and Elena at the boarding house. They all rushed into Ric's 4x4 with Damon driving. Three hours later and after they broke the speed limit a few times, they were in the area around a forest that looked very much like the one in Mystic Falls. The adrenaline was rushing through their veins, so much that they could barely formulate a coherent thought. They took off without even bothering to make a plan.

Elena was afraid to confront Stefan: she hadn't seen him in six long months and she was terrified that she would be face to face with a stranger. She had caught a glimpse of Stefan's dark side and she didn't know if she could take it once again, even in the name of their love. Caroline, on a different note, was wondering if she was big enough for the upcoming fight. Damon had been training her for weeks; she wanted to be good at this and she wanted to save Stefan from the bloodlust, just like he had saved her. Jeremy and Alaric were not thinking at all; they knew that when the time would come, they would be asked to be the benchwarmers, as usual. As for Damon, he had stopped thinking.

When he saw Bonnie's car on the side of the road, Damon forbade everyone to leave the car. The protection of the metal wouldn't be very helpful if Klaus decided to come after them, but still. He didn't have to know that they were all here. Damon allowed Caroline to come with him, though; the young vampire had learnt how to use her vampire capacities and she could take care of Stefan and Bonnie. He had her promise that she would run without looking back when Klaus would show up. Caroline wanted to argue but she was silenced by an unexpected kiss. She slapped him hard as she could, earning a smile from him. They entered the forest hand in hand. Caroline's was shaking and Damon held it tighter.

Damon had done everything he could to get there just a few minutes after Bonnie. He knew the witch, so he had assumed she would take the time to spy out a little bit – she was not like him, she was not one to just go there and see what happens. The fan heater of her car was still working when he got there, which meant that she had been there for less than ten minutes. She must be somewhere in the bushes, waiting for the right moment for the final blow. He silently asked Caroline to take a look around but when he saw how livid she looked, he knew that something was wrong. His instinct was warning him about a clear and present danger – he thought about the three humans waiting at a close distance. He contemplated going back to them but the moment he had been expecting happened when he heard Klaus's voice.

"Well, if it isn't the backup."

Klaus was using Bonnie as a shield. Not that he was afraid of Damon's attacks, let alone Caroline's; but he was an aesthete and he simply loved the dramatic impact that this sight could have on the two vampires standing in front of him. From this distance, one could have thought they were lovers, except that Bonnie's dark skin was spattered with blood. She had difficulties to breathe and her legs barely supported her. Her power had been no use.

Caroline pressed Damon's hand to indicate that Stefan had just entered her field of vision. Damon didn't recognize his brother at first. The young Salvatore had this aura of danger and power that would have impressed anyone. When he laid eyes on his brother, Stefan's body tensed immediately. A low growl escaped his mouth as the smell of blood made him forget the unpleasant feeling that seeing these people from the past created in him.

In a desperate attempt to save her life, Bonnie tried to blind Klaus with a spell. All she needed was one second, she thought. One second and Damon would find a way to get her out of this mess. Caroline took it as an invitation and charged at Stefan without blinking. Taken aback, the vampire found himself hitting the ground and he reacted instinctively: he grabbed the first blunt object he could find and stabbed his aggressor. He couldn't explain why, but he hadn't aimed for the heart. Caroline's scream of pain reached the ears of the passengers of the car – damn Damon's recommendations, they all took stakes and air guns and ran to the forest.

In the meantime, Klaus had taken the upper hand on the witch. He had been more than irritated when he saw that she was alive, the night of the sacrifice. Same thing for Elena. These inferiors beings had fooled him once, but he was here tonight to make them pay and remind them that he was now in a position where he could make them do anything he wanted. However, when he saw the rest of the group running to them, he found it much more interesting from a dramatic point of view to not kill the witch himself. He violently hit her on the head, too fast for any human eyes to see. He delighted in the screams of distress that occurred when the young woman fell to the ground.

While Damon was cursing loudly at the humans for being here, Stefan's eyes caught Elena's for a second. He felt something inside of him, something he had been fighting. _Elena… _The urge he felt to hold her in his arms was soon replaced by violent cravings. _Blood. _He could feel the voluptuous smell tease his nostrils and he immediately imagined the thick liquid in his throat. What a sweet torture… It took him less than a second to identify the cause of his thirst: Bonnie. The young woman had cut herself open when she fell and the addictive substance was spilling next to her hairline. Stefan went crazy with anger: every drop of blood that was coagulating, every drop that was leaking onto the wet grass was one drop that he wouldn't drink.

From this instant on, the world made a twisted mission of going in slow motion. They all witnessed the events without being able to do anything: their shrieks remained stuck in their throats, their feet refused to run away, their eyes refused to ignore the horror. Caroline was still on the ground, massively bleeding and paralyzed from pain. Damon was about to run into Stefan to keep him away from Bonnie but Klaus came between the brothers. Damon's cries of pain broke the silence of the night when the hybrid broke the bones of his arms and legs like you'd break a match.

No one knew if Bonnie was dead or alive. The doubts were cleared when Stefan jumped on her and sank his fangs into the delicate skin of her neck. One, two, three death throes and then she stopped moving, breathing, living. The world stopped for the long minutes during which Stefan drained her out of blood. When he finally sat up, his face was covered in blood – even Damon made a disgusted face at the animal licking his lips. In the blink of an eye, Klaus and Stefan were gone. The witnesses couldn't fight a sigh of relief: it was finally over. And then, the realized: Bonnie was dead. Stefan had killed her in front of their eyes.


	10. Let the Right One In

**Hello, my lovelies. I'm so sorry that I can't come up with anything else but : THANK YOU. Your reviews make me want to write, they make me want to give you my best. I'm so frustrated that I can't get back to the anonymous ones but know that you are all equally appreciated. **

**Next update, as usual : Wednesday !**

**- M. - **

* * *

><p><strong>Part 10 : Let the Right One In<strong>

While Damon is telling such a horrible story, Caroline feels like she is the worst person in the whole wide world. She is thinking about Bonnie and the only thing that comes to her mind is how her death has led to this incredible moment: Damon told her that he loved her. How did that happen? Love was never part of the plan.

She is sitting in Elena's kitchen and she is staring at her friend with a triumphant glint in her eyes. Caroline remembers when, a lifetime ago, Stefan told her that nothing would ever happen between them. She remembers Damon kissing her and sleeping with her but looking at Elena like she was a freaking goddess or something. She remembers Matt telling her how he was not over Elena. She remembers Bonnie running to Elena whenever something strange happened. Elena was always everyone's first choice and she was always the backup. It did hurt in the beginning, but she grew accustomed to it. At some point, she eventually accepted the fact that Elena would always come first, no matter how hard she tried.

When Stefan left town, everyone – including Caroline – had assumed that Damon would finally get the girl and be happy. With Katherine and Stefan out of the picture, there was no reason that it should be otherwise. The chemistry between Damon and Elena was out in the open, and with all the drama they had all been going through, no one would have blamed them for seeking comfort in each other. Indeed, everyone witnessed how the young orphan and the dark mystery guy grew closer and closer every day. At the time, Caroline had her own love triangle to deal with; even though it was not much of a triangle, after all, since Matt had broken up with her and Tyler was just too much of a mess. She didn't care about Damon, not like that.

However, on the drive back from that forest, everything had changed. Their grief could not begin to be described. They brought Bonnie's body back with them and gave her the proper farewell that she deserved. They had cried too much before; not a single tear was shed at the funeral. And then, Elena had made it clear that Stefan Salvatore was dead to her. She didn't want anything to do with him anymore. When Damon said that he would not stop looking for his brother, she simply said "Whatever, Damon" and moved out of the boarding house. The few weeks after that were really awkward: either you were on Elena's side or you were on Damon's. Surprisingly, Caroline was the only one to choose Damon.

What she had witnessed that night, she would never forget. The lifeless body of one's very best friend lying in the grass is not something you can get away from. The pain was simply too overwhelming for her to handle. So she made the decision and switched it off. What was the use of being a vampire if you could not escape moments like this? However, she decided that Stefan would be saved, whether he liked it or not. Jenna, John, Stefan himself and now Bonnie? There had been too many sacrifices for the story to end like this. And that's what Bonnie would have wanted – for them all to save him, no matter what. Caroline felt like it was her duty to her friend to make sure Stefan would come home. It was then that she and Damon became a "we". It was then that the almost's and what if's between Damon and Elena came to an end.

Caroline moved in with him and the next year and the half was nothing but making plans, tracking Stefan and Klaus all around the country and arguing with their friends about it. Damon also chose to turn off his feelings so when they were together, they were like robots.

"Hello, Caroline!"

"Hmm?" she says distractedly.

"Oh, don't mind me, I was just talking to you about how David suggested that we moved in together and got married because I'm pregnant. No big deal," Elena says in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry, Elena, it's just that something happened and… wait, _what_?"

"I'm joking! What's going on with you anyway?"

Caroline blushes again. Of course Elena and David have been together for a long time now, but she isn't sure about the whole Damon thing. There are some things that she always wanted to ask Elena but it was never the right time. Maybe it is, tonight.

"It's Damon, right?" Elena says without asking. "What did he do, this time?"

"Nothing. Or at least, nothing bad. It's just that I'd like to ask you something but I'm not sure how…"

"I see. It's about me and Damon, isn't it?"

"Sort of."

Elena understands; she's even impressed that her friend didn't ask about this before. Her relationship with Damon has always been complicated and if she had been the bride-to-be, she would have wanted to make sure that there was no unfinished business between her maid-of-honor and the groom _before _tying the knot. But Caroline had not asked; she had not seemed to care at all. Of course there would be a time when she'd think about this.

"What do you want to know?"

The guilty smile on Caroline's face answers for her; she wants all the details. Elena sits back next to her friend on the couch and pours them two glasses of wine. It is true that the deathbed kiss she gave to Damon changed things between them, for good. When she heard that Stefan was out of town and not likely to be back, her whole world fell apart. So yes, she held on to Damon because he seemed to be the only who never left. She had already seen the worst in him, what was there left to fear? Maybe she was a little mad at Stefan for leaving her behind; maybe she just _knew_ that Damon would always put her first. He had told her more than once and she could see it in his eyes whenever he looked at her.

Things between them were easy; they had always had this connection. Even if their relationship was platonic, he gave her everything a boyfriend could give. He rushed to her bedroom whenever he heard her cry in her sleep. He did stupid things just to make her smile. Sometimes, when he looked into her eyes, she completely forgot that Stefan existed at all. Before she could help herself, she was falling for him. She thought maybe it was her chance to put the nightmare behind her and be happy. However, she realized that she was clearly mistaken after another night at the boarding house. She had had another nightmare and as usual, he rushed to her side.

"Well, what happened?" Caroline says.

"This conversation is really awkward, you know that, right?"

"Elena," Caroline complains. "I need to know."

Elena resumes the talking with an uncomfortable sigh. She only felt alive when he was close to her, when she could feel his arms around her. She craved more. That night, when Damon got to her bedside, she pulled him in for a kiss – and much, much more. She desperately needed him to make her feel alive. Caroline can tell by the look on her face that Elena is back in that bedroom with _her_ husband and not here anymore. She clears her throat.

"He rejected me," Elena finally says.

Caroline snorts. Damon, reject Elena? Like _that _would ever happen. Sometimes, she is sure that if the brunette asked him to give her a chance, he would get a divorce in the blink of an eye.

"Whatever happened, I can take it," she says bitterly.

Elena laughs. Of course, Caroline would not believe her.

"It _is _true! We were about to cross the line, you know. But then he said that he couldn't be with me, what with his brother being gone because of him and me being so confused about all this. I told him that I would want him anyway, but he didn't believe me," Elena said. "I was hurt for a while but I felt like he was trying to protect me. So I figured that I could win him over, just like he had won me. But then…"

"Then Bonnie died and Damon chose Stefan over you," Caroline whispers.

Elena shivers and nods. Those are two names that she never, ever says. Everyone around her, except for Caroline and Damon, avoids them as well. This is a chapter of her life that she has worked hard to forget. Whatever the feelings she thought she had for Damon, he had been right to push her away. With David, she has the life she has always wanted: she doesn't have to worry about vampires or witches or werewolves anymore; she doesn't know why, but it's been almost five years that she has not been attacked, or even threatened by any supernatural being. It is Heaven.

"Why did you want to know about this now?"

"Damon told me that he loved me," Caroline confesses and her cheeks go all red again.

"Talk about a surprise, you're _married_!"

"I didn't exactly give him a choice."

"You're seriously overestimating yourself if you think that you can force Damon Salvatore into anything, my dear," Elena winks. "Caroline, what Damon and I had, it was nothing. Just words, what ifs, and maybes. What you have is real. It's love. And it's about time he told you that!"

The two friends laugh. Caroline is glad that she came to have dinner with Elena; her friend always knows just what to say.

"Thank you for being honest with me," she whispers.

"Of course, Caroline. I don't keep secrets from you."

Elena smiles and gives her a hug. Damn her and her freaking honesty, Caroline thinks. Before she can help it, the words are rushing out of her mouth.

"I won't keep secrets from you either. You need to come by the boarding house tomorrow night. There's something you need to see."


	11. There Goes The Neighborhood

**Okay. This is pure insanity. **

**First big news : I am now a graduate student, just got my BA in English. **

**Second, I have been nominated in the TVD Fanfiction Awards 2011 in the Best Hurt/Comfort category. ****Please, please, please : go ask this person (.net/u/2415030/) how you can vote for me. Please ?**

**Love you all. **

**- M. - **

* * *

><p><strong>Part 11 - There Goes the Neighborhood<strong>

Caroline doesn't stop cursing herself from the moment she leaves Elena to the end of her day at work on the following day. She is very careful to avoid Damon as much as she can – he would know that she's hiding something. All day long, she is at work, rejecting his calls, ignoring his texts and trying her best to stay focused on what she has to do. It's true that, since Stefan came back, she has been very inconsistent in her work; she needs to fix that. And she does dive into everything she has to do – it makes her forget that there will come a time when she needs to go home and face Damon. That time comes much, much faster that she would have liked. When she gets home, it's already almost 8 and she knows she doesn't have much time before Elena comes over. Damon seems to be waiting for her.

"Hey, princess," he greets her.

"Hey," she says nervously and gets immediately upstairs. "I need a shower!" she yells.

"Mind if I join you?" Damon purrs and suddenly Caroline hears the seductiveness in his voice.

She comes back downstairs and looks at him with bewildered eyes. He is cooking. Italian. And there's a bottle of wine in the fridge. Is he planning a freaking romantic dinner? Of course, he would do that just today. This is typical Damon. She internally sighs. Maybe she has a little time to have THE conversation after all.

"So," Caroline says, drawing the vowel as much as she can. "You said you loved me, yesterday."

Damon smiles at how she is trying her best to sound casual when he knows he has freaked her out. Having such a conversation makes him feel a little bit funny because, when was the last time he was in an actual relationship? Oh yeah, never. However, he thinks he can be good at this – he _wants _to.

"I have no intention to take it back. Actually, I have a speech," he says very seriously.

Caroline's smile grows wider. She can't really picture him practicing a speech in front of the mirror; she can't really imagine him being _nervous _because of _her_ but she likes the idea. It doesn't make her forget what she has told Elena. Elena, who should be here any minute now, if she trusts the sound of the tires of her car getting closer and closer.

"I just need to know if you will love me no matter what," she says in a hurry.

"Well, I did say 'I do', didn't I," he shrugs.

"So, no matter what I do, you will love me the same, right? You promise?"

"Until death do us part, princess_. _And just so you know, that means forever," he laughs. "Why do..."

"You promise?" she says, getting a little hysterical now that Elena is about to knock.

"Yes, Caroline! What…"

That's when Elena storms in with a big smile on her face, saying in a sing-song voice "Okay, Mrs. Salvatore, I'm here to see whatever it is you want me to see!" Caroline makes a face and shrugs. They both walk to the door.

"I'm sorry," she whispers sheepishly.

"I should have seen it coming. You are _terrible _at keeping secrets, Blondie," he says a little reproachfully.

She painfully notices how he is calling her Blondie, and not "princess" anymore. She knows she deserves it; this was an important decision, they should have made it together. Elena is about to tell Damon that this is a girly thing and that he should mind his own business when she sees the look between husband and wife. Something tells her that this is much more serious that she thought.

"You guys are freaking me out. What's going on?" she asks.

"Elena, there's something in the basement that you need to see," Damon says.

Elena feels her heart beating faster; it's almost painful. Obviously, this is supernatural related. She has seen that look on Damon's face before, it says that her life is about to be turned upside down. She is not sure she wants to know anymore.

"Damon, please," Caroline says and he understands that she doesn't want Elena to see Stefan locked up like an animal.

"Fine."

"Why am I not a part of this conversation? You got me worried now," Elena states.

Caroline smiles reassuringly at her and suggests that she sits. It doesn't make her feel any better to see her friend acting so cautiously around her. This is not like her. Caroline is annoyingly honest and says everything that comes to her mind without thinking about it. Elena feels like she's back in her high school days when everyone treated her like a fragile little thing. She refuses to sit and puts her fists on her waist.

"What is it?" she says, making a dramatic pause between every word.

"You should sit," Caroline says again.

"I don't _want _to sit, Caroline!"

Damon goes down to the basement and unlocks the door. While Stefan makes his way upstairs, Damon goes to the kitchen and comes back with a glass of water; he hands it to Elena. She almost wants to throw it in his face. But she doesn't have time to tell him that, because her jaw drops and her eyes pop out of her head. The glass drops to the floor and she literally walks on broken glass to close the distance between her and the ghost of Stefan. There's barely a few inches between them and she raises her right hand to his chest. She doesn't expect to meet actual flesh; because there is no way that he is really here. She jumps back when he shivers.

"Elena," he whispers.

She gasps at the sound of his voice. There are a million things running through her head. Like, when did he get here? Why does he look so much like the Stefan she used to love and not the animal that she met on that dreadful night? How come Caroline and Damon are keeping him hidden? And then, she's thinking something that she shouldn't be thinking – how his handsome features have not changed at all, how is green eyes are still capable of burning a hole right into her soul. Her whole body is shaking and she has tears in her eyes.

Elena's reaction is quite undecipherable so far; she is staring at Stefan and as a single tear rolls down her face, she extends her hand to brush his cheek. He leans into the touch and briefly closes his eyes. "Stefan," she acknowledges, her voice getting stuck in her throat. She has not said his name in years and the way it feels on her tongue is funny.

Stefan realizes that five years have indeed gone by. Elena looks different; not only older, but really different. Her hair is shorter and a few shades lighter. She has lost that sparkle she used to have in her eyes. And the contradictory emotions he sees in them make him understand that he is the one who took it away from her, that everything Damon told him is true.

Caroline and Damon are watching from a distance, trying to give the ex-lovers some privacy. He is looking at her; she's looking at him. Seconds seem days. All the super-hearing in the world couldn't hear what's being said between Stefan and Elena. They don't even know it themselves. It's the way their bodies respond to each other and the way their minds are trying to fight it. It's the way Elena's hand on his skin feels like fire and how Stefan loves it. It's the way she can't seem to take a step back from the monster she knows he is.

Eventually, Elena does take her hand away and Stefan feels colder than ever before. He was waiting for her, but he wasn't prepared for this. He doesn't know what to say or do. You don't just say "Hey baby, I'm back" to the girl you left without a word five years before. Especially when you killed her best friend in front of her eyes. Elena seems to remember that as she takes a few steps back. She doesn't run, she doesn't throw things at him, she doesn't stake him – she simply stands there, staring and silently crying.


	12. You're Undead to Me

**Hello, my lovelies. I am so sorry I forgot to post this yesterday but I was busy having a graduation party. I hope you are all well. Hopefully, we reach the historical 200th review with this chapter. That'd be amazing.**

**Also, I'll be taking part in Camp NaNoWriMo in August so I really hope that I'll have completed this by the end of the month. I'll be SO sad to say goodbye to this story and your feedback also. **

**Enjoy the reading !**

**- M. - **

* * *

><p><strong>Part 12 : You're Undead To Me<strong>

Elena can't breathe. It's the first time in five years. It hurts. It feels good. She wants to scream until her vocal chords break. She enjoys the silence, because she can think – or at least she can try. She wonders if she is dreaming, but she knows she didn't fall asleep. She's disgusted with him and yet, she can't seem to get her eyes off him. There's no air, really. She's suffocating, and she realizes that she had missed that heat. She is experiencing so many feelings that she thinks she is going to explode.

"Air," she breathes out after more than five minutes of silence.

She can barely stand on her two feet, so Caroline walks her outside. The blonde is expecting to face a fury like she has never seen before. Elena will never forgive her for this; of course, Damon will get away with it, as he gets away with everything. But Elena sits on the grass and doesn't say a word; she keeps crying silently. Caroline wishes she could compel her friend to forget about this; the brunette is obviously in shock and it looks like it's going to last forever. Elena is so confused that she forgets to be mad at her friend and doesn't reject her when Caroline puts an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Elena," Caroline whispers.

That's when she breaks down completely. She yells, pulls her own hair, cries, and punches the air. She is screaming things that nobody understands. Caroline doesn't try to stop her; it's about time this mask of indifference fell down. She simply stands there and watches Elena let go of five years of hurt.

From inside the house, the Salvatore brothers painfully take in the sound of Elena's despair. Both deeply care about her; both struggle to remain stoical. Caroline always says that Elena keeps all of her emotions locked down; if she starts to let go now, it may take a while. Damon pours himself a glass of bourbon and offers one to his brother, who accepts it. Stefan hopes that maybe he can drink himself to oblivion because this is too much for him, way too much. This, her reaction, is unexpected. He assumed she would see him, slap him, tell him to f*** off and leave. He assumed he would be the one to cry, not her. He was ready for that; he even thought it was only fair. Witnessing the pain he is causing her is unbearable and the only thing he can think about is how he could simply switch it off if only he could get his hands on a blood bag.

He considers begging his brother for it. Damon would lock him up again for sure and he doesn't want Elena to see him like this. He remembers every crisis he has gone through, every time Caroline has helped him fight back the need. She always says that it's okay to feel the pain, because it means that he is accepting what's human in him. Human. He is not sure he fits that description anymore, after everything he has done, but it is what he wants to be. It is what Elena loves – loved – about him. His humanity. So he lets her cries of sorrow break his undead heart. After what seems to be an eternity – and as a vampire, he would know – she stops crying, abruptly.

When she comes back inside, she doesn't bother to wipe away her tears or to fix her hair; she's a mess. Such a beautiful mess, Stefan thinks. He almost wants to high five his brother when Elena finally speaks.

"I need to speak to him. Alone."

Damon and Caroline exchange _that_ look again and silently agree that this is _not _happening.

"Not a good idea," Damon states.

"I'm with Damon on this," Caroline adds slowly with her hand on Elena's arm.

"You're afraid he will hurt me?" Elena snorts disdainfully.

The guest moves away from her two vampire friends and takes a step closer to Stefan. Before they can tell her that he is not dangerous anymore, she is looking him in the eye, as if facing her worst fear.

"There is _nothing _he can do to me that he hasn't done already."

Now, this is more what he has been expecting. Resentment, coldness, bitterness. He holds his breath for a few seconds, just the time for the pain in his guts to fade. Last time he saw her, she was in love with him; he was her everything. Once again, he wonders how things have changed that much.

"It's safe," Stefan says, more to Damon and Caroline than to Elena.

It's probably true, Damon thinks, because Stefan has just fed. Caroline trusts him to behave, but she is extremely reluctant to go although she can't decide if she's more worried about Elena or Stefan.

"Guys, please," Elena insists.

"Caroline, you should…is there any vervain left?" Stefan says in an attempt to reassure everyone.

"Don't bother. I am _not_ afraid," Elena says.

Damon and Caroline roll their eyes. They have both tried to stand between Stefan and Elena before, in many different ways – it's helpless. After all, who are they to stand in the way? Damon grabs the keys to his Chevrolet and leads his wife outside.

"We'll be at the Grill. Give us a call when you're done but please, don't break anything, my lady here has cleaned the place just two days ago."

Before Elena gets a chance to tell him that he can go to Hell, a gust of wind rushes inside as they close the door behind them. And then, it is time. She sits next to the fireplace and waits for him to do the same; he wisely decides to stay at a distance.

"Don't do that," she snaps at him. "Don't look at me like that."

"You have changed," he says cautiously. "You are beautiful."

"You have lost the right to tell me that."

Silence falls upon them once again. Elena has had this conversation with him a million times inside her mind; never once has it been the same but now that he is standing there, she doesn't remember anything. She doesn't even know why she asked to be alone with him. Words are meaningless in a situation like this, aren't they? What could she possibly tell him? She settles for "Why are you back?" and he laughs a bitter, very bitter laugh.

"Can we start with something easier?" he says, and he can see that he is being way too informal when she raises an eyebrow at him.

"Why are you back?" she repeats.

"Do you want the right reason, or the truth?"

"Obviously, they can't be the same," she states for herself.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I wish I could give you an answer, but the truth is, I can't. I have been compelled."

"How convenient," she whispers.

He notices that she doesn't seem surprised. Elena feels her anger rise. When he left, even though Damon hid nothing from her about the massacres and blood baths, she used to think that when they'd rescue him, he would have an unlikely yet very valuable excuse for all the bad he had done. _And there it is_. She used to think that she could find it in her to forgive him if she chose to believe that human blood made him a totally different person and that _her_ Stefan couldn't be charged for those crimes, because he wasn't the one who committed them. However, she doubts that now.

"Klaus compelled you to _forget_?"

Stefan nods too quickly, and he realizes that it was a huge mistake when he sees the look on her face. She doesn't even need to say anything, he knows. _He didn't compel me to kill anyone. _She runs her hand through her hair and he feels warm again because of the familiar gesture, although it means that she is confused.

"Tell me the right reason," she asks, simply because it will buy her some time to think.

Stefan feels lucky that she is not ignoring him – because that's the worst thing that could happen. As long as she is talking, he still has a chance. Of course, the right reason is nothing like the truth, but he tells her what he thinks she want to hear.

"Klaus had the cure for Damon, but he asked that I gave myself up to him in exchange. Elena, I wish I never had to choose between you and Damon, but he is my _brother_. I had to do something. And I know that Klaus made me do horrible things and I know that I have no right to ask for your forgiveness but these five years have been nothing but a permanent struggle between my love for you and my duty to my brother – but I couldn't stay away any longer. I came back for you. I choose you, Elena."

Elena feels like she is a monster when her lips twitch; she wants to smile.


	13. Brave New World

**Hello, sweethearts. This is Wednesday, so I'm updating ! I have to say that I've started writing the last chapters of this story. I can tell you, part 24 will be the last. **

**Speaking of fictions, if you like mine, you will literally ADORE 'Smoke and Mirrors' by xthesebonesx - you NEED to check it out, that chick's badass and it's only her FIRST fiction. **

**Enjoy ! **

**- M. - **

* * *

><p><strong>Part 13 - Brave New World<strong>

It's been a week, now. The truth is out there and everybody knows that Stefan is back.

Most women in town were desperate when they heard the news of Damon getting married and they had no choice but get over their obsession for the Salvatores; but now that Stefan is back, it rehashes men's insecurity. Because yes, they don't have time to work out anymore, so they have gained a little weight. They just hope that Stefan is not so much of a mysterious super sexy loner guy anymore, because they still remember how their wives and girlfriends were all over him, back in the day. The ladies' expectations are much more pragmatic: they just want a little attention; it will help them forget that they haven't seen the world, and that they used to have abs before this unexpected pregnancy. If he does notice them, they will feel truly special – the man has spent five years among the most beautiful women on the planet, after all.

Damon is clearly annoyed with the fuss; everywhere he goes, all he hears is conversations about the returnee. The Class of 2012 is back in town because of the upcoming reunion. Of course, Caroline could not have chosen a less inconvenient time to give away their little secret. The alumni of Mystic Falls High are dying to reconnect with Stefan. Who is not exactly thrilled about it, but Caroline is in charge of the organization committee – who else? – and she argues that he has been locked up for more than a month now so he should take any opportunity to see the sun. She is sure that being around people will help him remember why he is fighting. Damon is glad that his brother has been around them long enough to know when it's useless to argue with the blonde. Carezilla, that's what he calls her when she gets so bossy. He'll never tell her that, but he quite likes it. As for Elena, she has been ignoring their calls for a week. Rumor has it she didn't even leave her house and she didn't RSVP the event so …

After they left Stefan and Elena alone at the boarding house, Damon drove Caroline to the Grill; he was seriously pissed at her and they logically didn't talk much. But when there was still no call after two hours, the blonde was getting so hysterical that he accepted to go home. They found Stefan alone. There was no evidence of struggle, no blood. _Seems like it wasn't so bad after all_. When she realized that no one had died, Caroline got back to her typically annoying self and asked for all the details. She curled up on the couch next to Stefan, promising that whatever mean things Elena had told him, he needed to give her some time and that everything would be okay. Stefan told them the story, true reasons versus right reasons and all that crap. Elena had left after the "right reasons" bit. Without a word, she had left. How anticlimactic, Damon had thought. Those two have always been great at useless drama.

But now it's been a week and Damon is tired of all this. Ever since he got to Mystic Falls, everything in his life has always had to do with either Stefan or Elena. That needs to change. He would really love to solve this mess and get back to his own life. Like his unfinished business with Caroline – but then again, he is mad at her. Because of Stefan and Elena. He sighs. This is an infernal circle. He gets out of his car and knocks on Elena's door.

When Damon thinks about Elena – which doesn't happen a lot anyway – he doesn't have regrets. They simply didn't belong together. But he still loves her somehow. Not anything romantic though, just affection. He can't stand the idea of her being hurt; but more than anything, he can't stand the idea of Stefan and Elena being apart.

This is not how the story is supposed to end. Of course, he knew she would freak and give them all the silence treatment for a few days but he knows her better than that. He was there, all these nights. Of course, in the morning, when he asked if she was okay, she pretended to be fine and he pretended to believe her. When she casually asked if he wanted some coffee, he pretended he didn't hear her wake up screaming Stefan's name and she pretended he was not a vampire who could hear her everywhere.

He was there, okay. He knows. That's what he came to tell her. That she cannot pretend anymore. That if she keeps pretending, she will push Stefan over the edge and lose her 'happily ever after'.

However, when the door opens, Damon sighs again. This is not going to be easy, he thinks when he faces Alaric. The teacher moved in there after Jenna's death. He simply couldn't leave Jeremy and Elena alone after everything that happened. Those kids had lost all of their parents. His wife was Elena's mother, his girlfriend was her aunt: he had a link with this girl. It was easy to make this link official – Alaric Saltzman was granted full custody of the Gilbert children. Damon was glad that there was someone to take care of Elena after she moved out of the boarding house, especially since Ric would be able to protect her against vampires and equally evil beings. He was the one who made sure that Jeremy powered through Bonnie's death; he paid for Elena's college tuitions. He turned the messed up Gilbert household into a family. That's why he didn't have time for dating; he was too busy being a father. _Something tells me Daddy Dearest is about to kick my butt_.

"What do you want, Damon?" Alaric says.

"Hello to you too, my friend. I wish to see the lovely Miss Gilbert."

"Forget it," Alaric snaps before closing the door.

Damon groans. Okay, so he's gonna have to do it the hard way. He can hear Elena is her bedroom; she's crying. He jumps on the nearest tree to observe her.

In the blink of an eye, he is knocking on Elena's window. He just means to be polite because the window is open; he is about to get in when Alaric snaps at him again.

"I wouldn't do that."

"Oh really? Watch me," he says in that annoying cocky tone.

Elena almost wants to laugh when Damon is stopped by an invisible barrier; he falls back and barely manages to stay up on the tree. Laughing; she isn't even sure that she remembers what it feels like. She's been sitting on this bed for a week, leaving her bedroom simply when she needs to use the bathroom. She can't sleep, because she has nightmares. She sees her beloved Stefan drinking Bonnie's blood. She wakes up and heaves a sigh of relief…but then she remembers that it did happen. Then she starts crying again. Alaric is sick of this.

"Imagine my surprise when Elena came home in tears last week and told me that Stefan was back."

"Oh, I see," Damon says in understanding. "Let me guess, you own the place, now?"

"I did what I had to do. She will not leave this house until your brother's taken care of."

"Easy, Buffy. Stefan is under control. Now let me in, I need to talk to her."

"I will not invite you in until I'm sure that you mean no harm to my family," Alaric says.

"Oh, please," Damon snorts. "Like I would ever hurt her. How long has she been off vervain anyway? Two, three years? I could just compel her, you know. Damn it, Elena, get out of the house!"

She finally acknowledges him. She is sitting on her bed, her arms around her knees. She looks devastated and her eyes are swollen from crying. Her hair is still a mess. She has dark circles under her eyes.

"I'm tired, Damon," she breathes.

"I know. I'll be quick, I promise."

She nods and slowly gets out of her bed. She gives Alaric a quick hug and smiles reassuringly at him. The man is clearly not convinced but he knows that once she has made a decision, he can't change her mind. On the way out, he imperceptibly slides a little vervain in her pocket. He reluctantly lets the two friends step on the porch. He doesn't think Damon would compel her, but just in case. Alaric sighs internally. Everything he has done to fix Elena has just gone to waste: it's not like Damon has ever needed compulsion to influence her.


	14. A Few Good Men

**Okay, sweethearts. Early update, because if I keep going twice a week, we won't be done until I start Camp NaNoWriMo and we don't want to have you all waiting for me to update, now, do we ? **

**So now, you're on for an update every two days - meaning the story ends on August 6th, except if I feel like adding anything to it. **

**12,383 clicks so far and it's making me dizzy. I love you all, for making me want to write every day. **

**See you on Sunday for the update !**

**- M. - **

* * *

><p><strong>Part 14 - A Few Good Men<strong>

They talk about Stefan. How she feels about him, whether she is happy that he's alive or not, what she wants to do next. She is pissed at Damon for keeping this a secret. She says everything and the exact opposite of everything. But it's good; at least she isn't holding anything back. For the first time in his life, he says that he loves his brother – this love is bigger than life, bigger than death. It's even bigger than everything Stefan has done, bigger than Bonnie's death. He tells her that if she wants to blame these things on someone, she might as well blame them on him – he's the one who was dumb enough to get bitten by a werewolf, after all. Elena says that she wasn't expecting anything else from him. She also says that she is not sure she can forgive Stefan; she's not sure she wants to. Damon laughs at that. She knows she wants to, and that's why she is so torn. But he tells her that she doesn't have to feel horrible; she loves Stefan. Because love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, and endures all things. She laughs, now. She can't believe he is quoting the Bible. He is about to say something funny when his phone buzzes. Damon groans.

"Did you tell her you were coming?"

"Yes," he lies obnoxiously.

"Liar. Are you going to tell her you came?" Elena smiles knowingly.

"I don't have to tell her everything I do," he says, a bit defensively.

"You should go, now."

He agrees and they stand there, in a tight embrace for a while. He had been carefully avoiding any physical contact with her before; he was afraid his desire for her would take over his desire to do the right thing. This fear is gone now.

When he gets to the boarding house, Damon is in an excellent mood. When he left Elena, there was something in her eyes telling him 'Okay, I'll think about it'. That's all he needs; for her to think about it. She's the barometer of what's good and what's evil: if she decides to give Stefan another chance, everyone will. As he gets out of his car, he takes his cellphone out of his pocket. Caroline is so going to kill him. Five missed called, four texts. The last reads: _You need to come home right now. _He rushes inside and expects to find Caroline and Stefan fighting. However, he realizes that this is a totally different emergency when he gets in the kitchen.

Caroline is wearing _the_ dress. The blue one, with a breathtaking V-neck. It hugs her body in all the right places and reveals her long legs. She has straightened her hair, so she looks like one of these cover girls from the magazines. And she is cooking – which is bad news, because she is a terrible cook. She has lit some candles in the living-room and she has spread petals of white roses on the way upstairs. _Is she planning a freaking romantic dinner? _She turns around and flashes a smile at him. He feels his insides melt.

"I'm home," he says in a strangled voice that doesn't sound like him at all.

He strides towards her and puts his hands on her waist. She pretends not to notice his breath on her neck and focuses on the saucepan. She is cooking Italian. It makes him smile.

"Do you know what time it is? I've been worried sick."

"I had…I needed some air," he lies.

"Stop lying, Damon. Her scent is all over you," Caroline whispers.

"Well, then, why do you ask?" he says, stepping back. "Why are you cooking anyway?"

Caroline bites her lip. She doesn't want to get into an argument, but he is making it hard for her. She's here, trying to cook in high heels and he comes home, three hours late, with Elena's scent on him. How is she supposed to react to that? She knew that Stefan being back would bring Elena in their lives, but she doesn't like it. She pushes Damon away and gets back to her cooking. She purposefully starts chopping the carrots for her sauce. Damon smiles. She is incredibly sexy when she's mad. He considers telling her, but she would throw the knife at him.

"Why are you cooking, Caroline?"

He knows he has successfully changed the subject when she starts blushing.

"Well, you have barely talked to me since Elena came by."

"So?"

"Jeez, I don't know, Damon! It's in the damn handbook ! 'Marriage for Dummies', chapter 5. If you have upset your husband, put on his favorite dress, wear a sexy perfume and cook him some dinner. So, there I am, working my ass off for you and you show up with Elena's scent on you and…"

"Where's Stefan?" he interrupts.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she yells.

"Where is he?"

"Out," she says. "I know you don't approve but..."

Damon doesn't care. His brother is ready for the world outside; seeing Elena has been kind of a shock treatment and now they are all sure that he is not a danger anymore. Now that he thinks about it, probably Stefan has helped Caroline with the cooking and left to give them some space. His brother is a nice guy like that. So he closes the distance between him and Caroline and silences her with a kiss. She looks a lot less pissed after.

"I _was _going to tell you, but then I came in to these long legs and sexiness and gorgeous smile."

"Seduction is not going to work, Damon."

"Oh yeah? Isn't it what you're trying to do here? Seduce me so I stop being mad at you?"

"Irrelevant. I did not sneak behind your back to see my ex."

"I went there to talk about Stefan. And, FYI, Elena is _not_ my ex."

"Irrelevant," she repeats, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Would you be jealous, sweet Caroline?" he teases.

"You wish."

"There's no reason to be, really…" he says and he does this thing with his eyes that makes her knees go weak.

She wants to be mad at him; she really wants to. But then again, he is making it hard for her, whispering this ridiculously hot _nonsense_ in her ear. He has never talked to her like that, ever. Not when they were "dating" while she was human, not when he turned to her for comfort during their numerous escapades around the world, not on their honeymoon in Paris, _ever_. She initiates the kiss, this time. It's not just the sexiness of it all, it's what he is saying. She never knew that "I love you" could be such a powerful aphrodisiac. However, she has a plan about tonight and tonight is not supposed to end before it even started, so she takes a deep breath and breaks away from the steamy kiss. Damon groans in frustration.

"Oh, don't be like that, princess. I said I was going to tell you."

"I made dinner," she says breathlessly.

"You mean, Stefan made dinner," he teases.

"Shut up," she laughs but he notices that she doesn't deny it. "We're supposed to sip some nice wine, have dinner, and then…you can start talking nonsense again."

"And kiss you? And…"

"Shut up!"

She rolls her eyes, faking annoyance. He knows she's not mad anymore. However, while she pours him a glass of wine and gets back to the stove, he feels like he has to tell her some things. It's not a secret that he was in love with Elena. He was; truly, madly, deeply. First, he loved her because she looked like Katherine. Then, he loved her because she didn't want him. Then, he loved her because she believed he was worth saving. Then, he was in love with her and he didn't even know why. But earlier today, when he was holding Elena in his arms, all he could think about was Caroline. She bites the inside of her cheeks to refrain herself from smiling. He need not say more; those are the words she always wanted to hear. But he does say more. He tells here that there is absolutely no reason why he should love _her_. They are perfect opposites, really. He is dark-haired; she's a blonde. She loves romantic comedies; he is more into big dramas. He loves his place tidy; she is annoyingly messy. She hates drinking; that's his favorite hobby. He makes decisions; she spends her time hesitating about everything, from the color of her lipstick to the choice of her occupation.

"Is this supposed to be you telling me that I'm your soul mate?" she snorts.

"You're not."

"You're ruining everything," she whines.

"I'm not. You're not my soul mate, you know that. Nothing is easy with you and sometimes I really, _really_ want to throttle you, but..."

"Okay, Damon, I get it," she exclaims now.

"…but I am in love with you," he whispers.

"Why?" she whispers back.

"Because you're my Venus," he says with a smile. "You're everything I'm not."

Damon is relieved when a smile curves Caroline's red hot lips. He wasn't sure if he could pull this one off, but she is smiling at last. After Katherine and Elena, Damon believed that love had to hurt to be true. Caroline taught him otherwise. He wants to tell her that but her lips are on his; and then her hands are running through his hair, and then she's the one whispering ridiculously hot things. Next thing he knows, she doesn't care so much about eating dinner anymore.


	15. The Descent

**Hello, there ! We are getting closer and closer to the end. Just wrote Chapter 22 yesterday ! **

**Also, I'd love for you all to check out my other stories, like "Casualty of love" or "The last goodbye", that'd mean alot.**

**I am getting another long fiction ready for you guys. I can already tell you that it will be a romance-based plot and that it will be completely heartbreaking. Seeing how so many of you want more Damon/Caroline romance in this ... you should keep an eye on my publications, because this will give you what you want.**

**Okay, Chapter 15 - things are getting just a little bit complicated for Stefan...**

**Enjoy !**

**- M. - **

* * *

><p><strong>Part 15 - The Descent<strong>

As far as he can remember, Stefan has always cherished human life in its every form, from insects to humans. The magic in life itself was enough to have him marvel for hours back in 1864, when he had nothing to worry about but read books about the world outside. He wishes, more than anything, that he could go back and be this curious teenager again. Even if that means that he would never have known Elena, and thus, never have known love, Stefan wishes he could go back in time.

What hurts the most is being conscious of his acts but not remembering them. He obviously feels terrible about everything he has done, but how can he really be sorry when he is not the one who did these things? It was this other him. He is now different from what Klaus had made of him, but how fair is it that he should face the consequences of the Ripper's actions? More than ever, Stefan feels like this other side of him is a curse.

He never was really gifted with figures; however, he can't help but wonder how many times he inflicted the Torture of the Three Seconds.

That's what he calls death, the Torture of the Three Seconds. His idea of death was always very vague until he experienced it himself. True, it is as fast as falling asleep but the three seconds during which you know that you are dying have inflicted an excruciating pain on him, one that he still vividly remembers every now and then. Three seconds during which you realize that everything you have never done is everything you will never do. Three seconds during which the faces of your loved ones pop up in your head, leaving only pain and regrets. Three seconds during which you want to scream and beg for help but you remain silent, and stay silent, forever. Three seconds during which the world gets darker and colder, until it completely disappears.

He wonders what Bonnie was thinking, when she died – when he killed her. Was she afraid? Did she try to stop him? Did she beg him to spare her life, in the name of everything that was supposed to matter to him? He wants to believe that she didn't call out for help – he wants to believe that she deliberately chose to die that night and if he thinks about it seriously, isn't that exactly what she did, coming at Klaus on her own? That was more of a kamikaze mission than a rescue party. It doesn't change the fact that he is her murderer, but it makes him feel like the responsibility does not lie solely with him. Who is he kidding? It's his fault and no one else's. He let the blood turn him into an animal and he took many lives, among which one of his friends'.

Damon's tale is echoing in Stefan's mind and the unlikeliness of it all keeps striking him. Bonnie was powerful, she could take care of herself – he can see why the Ripper would want to finish her off, she was dangerous. And even if she wasn't, the bloodlust alone would have been enough to set him off. But Caroline, sweet little Caroline. Stefan can't picture himself stabbing her like Damon said he did. The idea that he hurt her, of all people, while she's the only one he can count on now, makes him sick to his stomach. He marvels at how forgiving she has become. Back in the day, she would have removed him from her life with no further warning. First, she married a man who abused her and now she takes care of him, a murderer? He admires her. She has the biggest heart he has ever seen and he just knows that he can't ask for more than that. Her forgiveness is already more than he deserves; how dare he pray for Elena's?

Elena, who, two days after Damon showed up on her doorstep, decides that it's enough. She won't be a prisoner of the past; she won't be a prisoner in her own house. She does her best to apply her makeup right and look the best she can – she refuses to let _him_ see how shattered she is. She has Alaric drive her to the boarding house; he is reluctant to let her face Stefan alone, but she has that determined look on her face that tells him it'd be no use arguing. He gives her a kiss on the forehead before she leaves and she gives him a reassuring smile.

"I'll be just fine, Ric."

"I know you will, kid. I just don't like you being around him."

"And I love you for that," she whispers with emotion.

Ric simply smiles; he is not used to her being so sentimental. Of course they love each other and they both know it, but the new Elena is so afraid to lose people that she does not verbalize her feelings the way she used to.

"Be careful, okay," he says.

"I promise."

When Elena walks in, Damon, Caroline and Stefan know that something is wrong. She looks a lot more serene than the other day; she looks detached and perfectly in control of her feelings. She might have changed, but Stefan can tell that she's here to tell him that she's done with him.

She does not ask to be alone with him, because she doesn't care if Caroline and Damon hear what she has to say. Actually, it's even better if they hear it – she doesn't want them to play Cupid. They leave the room to give them an illusion of privacy, but for once, she is grateful for their vampire hearing that will allow them to keep up with the conversation. She is going to say her piece once, and she never wants to repeat it again.

Stefan is sitting on the couch, pretending not to be there. She sits next to him, and he notices that she doesn't seem afraid to be close to him. After a few minutes of silence, she finally speaks.

"I loved you. I loved you more than anything and when you left, I thought I was going to die from the pain," she starts in a quiet voice.

"Elena," Stefan starts but she interrupts.

"Hear me out, because I won't repeat myself. I spent months crying my eyes out for you. I stopped feeding, Damon had to force sleeping pills into my mouth because I refused to sleep until you were there. I spent all my time in your bedroom, staring at your side of the bed, hoping my eyes would deceive me and that you'd appear to wish me good night. I was mourning Isobel, John and Jenna and you left me behind without a word, Stefan. You left me alone."

She is looking at him and Stefan feels like she can see right through him. Her brown eyes are watery and tears are threatening to fall; it's more than he can stand. He looks down.

"I wanted you back, more than anything. I had nothing left, but I would have given anything to see you again, to have you hold me in your arms. I knew you were doing hideous things, but my love was stronger than that, I would have forgiven everything."

"But Bonnie…" he acknowledges.

"Don't say her name."

"I'm sorry."

"You murdered my best friend. You took her away from me and there is no excuse for that. I used to believe that whatever Klaus was making you do, the Stefan I loved was still here, somewhere. But you looked me in the eye and took her away from me. And when you did that, you ruined every chance of me letting you back into my life ever again."

"I know," Stefan whispers and it hurts so much that he wants to die. "But the other day, you..."

"Don't get me wrong," she says with the hint of a smile. "I am incredibly relieved that Klaus let you go and that you are now back to your brother. I will always love you, Stefan."

"But?"

"But you are dead to me, Stefan. I don't want to speak to you ever again after I walk out that door. I don't want to see you when I pop at the Grill, and I don't want to cross paths with you when I go shopping. I have moved on. I have someone in my life," she says firmly.

"I see," is all that he can say.

"His name is David and he is human. Things between us are …"

"Elena, please stop. I get it. You don't want me to interfere with your life and I respect that. Know that I love you like I always have and if that's what it takes to make you happy, I will step aside."

Elena lets out a dark chuckle. This is so like Stefan to sacrifice himself for others. This is what started all this in the first place, isn't it?

"Good," she finally says.

He has been looking at his feet all along so he is a bit surprised when she kneels in front of him and takes his face between her hands. She takes a deep breath when she sees the tears in his eyes and on his cheeks. This is certainly painful, but she expected it to be a lot harder. Somehow, she now becomes aware of the fact that she has come to terms with this; his absence, Bonnie's death. Looking into his eyes now, she knows that what she needed to go on with her life and let go of this for good was closure.

Elena lets her lips caress Stefan's and when he doesn't react, she kisses him with all the tenderness she can, tasting his tears on her tongue. She breaks away from him as soon as she feels his hands on her hair.

"Goodbye, Stefan."


	16. The Sun Also Rises

**Bonjour, my lovelies. Once again, I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for your reviews. I see that a lot of you have been so sad over the last conversation Elena and Stefan had. I am a little bit overwhelmed with work and writing, so I don't have time to answer to every one of you like I used to - but I read them all.**

**This chapter is really more into Stefan's head and I can tell you that what's about to happen after that will be the beginning of something much, much bigger than just Stefan and Elena...**

**Enjoy ! **

**- M. - **

* * *

><p><strong>Part 16 - The Sun Also Rises<strong>

Stefan refuses to believe Damon when he says there's still a possibility – the fall will only be harder. Let's face it: his relationship with Elena is lost, forever. He has faced loss before, but never like that. It is common belief that there are five stages in the healing process of grief. Sometimes, people get stuck in one of the first four stages. Their lives are painful until they move to the fifth stage; only then can they move on with their lives. Stefan sees the bitter irony there is in such a monstrous creature like himself experiencing such human emotions. He isn't stuck in one of the first four stages; he goes back and forth from one to the other.

Stage One: Denial. Losing Elena means accepting the monster he has become while he was away and that is _not_ going to happen. He denies the loss has taken place, he shuts the world out. He barely eats – blood or food, for that matter –, he doesn't laugh at Caroline's jokes, he doesn't even react to Damon's sarcasms. He makes up excuses for Elena's absence: she is at school, she is on vacation somewhere sunny, they had a fight but she will come around. Anything but the truth.

Stage Two: Anger. That's the closest he gets to the Ripper. He hurts, so he tries his best to inflict pain on others. That usually implies him breaking things and yelling at his sister-in-law for no reason at all, and getting his ass kicked by his brother until Damon has knocked some sense into him. Actually, Stage Two includes a bit of dementia as well. He starts cursing out loud for nothing; he calls Elena names that make Caroline blush. He is furious at his ex-lover for being such a f*cking liar. Does she need to be reminded that she said "forever"? He is angry with Damon for getting bitten – it would have been nice of his brother to act according to plan, for a change. He is angry at Bonnie for playing hero and getting killed by Klaus – yes, he wants to assume that Klaus had knocked her dead _before _he drank her blood. He is angry at himself for not resisting because he just _knows _that Elena wouldn't be making a fuss out of all the others he killed. She's a hypocrite like that. He is angry at himself for letting all of this happen, even if, realistically, nothing could have stopped it.

Stage Three: Bargaining. If Damon is allowed to quote the Bible, then Stefan is allowed to pray. So he does; he begs, he beseeches, he implores. He prays to find the strength to get through this. He prays for Elena to come around. He asks if God will give him Elena back if she finds a way to take Klaus down. Stage Three really ruins his almost inexistent self-esteem. He is pathetic, staying in his room all day; Caroline feels her heart break when she hears him crying. She wants to go there and comfort him, but Damon won't let her. He says Stefan has to deal with this on his own. Caroline listens; he's been through the same with Katherine _and _Elena, he would know.

Stage Four: Depression. That's eighty percent of the time. He is numb, although anger and sadness remain underneath. He forces a smile on his face just so Caroline stops frowning like that; he feeds just so Damon stops watching his every movement. The image of Elena crosses his mind about 7 times a minute – he has counted. He thinks about the time when they belonged together and she wanted to run to him for no reason. It's like he has lost a limb; it's like he is swimming under water and the lack of hair is burning his lungs so badly that he can't even scream out for help.

It's an incessant movement of back and forth between these four stages. He _wants_ to reach Stage Five, he really wants to, but that's not likely to happen anytime soon. Because there is this _thing _going on inside his head. This Voice. Telling him all sorts of things. According to the Stage he is in, the Voice has a different discourse. When he's in denial, It says that Elena is not lost forever – they are apart now, but they will be reunited, and it _will_ be forever. When he's angry, It says that soon, Damon, and Caroline and Tyler will all pay for causing him so much pain. If he's bargaining, It says that there _is _something he can do to get Elena back – It simply doesn't say what just yet. When he's in depression, the Voice doesn't talk to him at all. Stefan doesn't know Who it is that's talking to him.

On a different note, Damon and Caroline agreed that it is time for him to go out and mingle. He doesn't need to feed every two hours anymore; he has the cravings under control. They are not gone and sometimes he is on edge but he powers through it. The nightmares aren't gone either, but he deals with them. Really, the only person he could possibly hurt is himself – that is, if you don't count the moments when he's angry. Anyway, Damon and Caroline agreed that it is now time for him to get out of the house. So he has made a habit of wandering in town at night, when everyone is asleep.

Undeniably, nothing is the same. He has seen Mystic Falls through the years and he is used to coming back and finding that things have changed. It's different this time. The streets bear the scars of modernity; trees have been replaced with stores, parking lots are everywhere. He feels like he has been gone 20 years. He doesn't recognize the few teenagers who come out of the Grill with too much alcohol running through their veins. They seem so young. He feels the weight of his 167 years on his shoulders more than ever.

This is not exactly what she had in mind when she said "mingle", so Caroline is taking him to the dance, the high school reunion, whether he likes it or not. He wouldn't have said 'no' anyway, he feels like he can't take that away from her; she's doing so much for him. He doesn't understand why she is there for him; Bonnie was her best friend, she loves Elena. She should have driven a stake through his heart by now. But she is possibly the most loving person in the world. She forgives his anger, she understands his depression, she fights his denial. More than a sister-in-law, she is a sister. Stefan doesn't know much, but he knows that his love for Caroline is the one thing he can rely on. So when she said she'd take him, he smiled and said "It will be an honor, Mrs. Salvatore. I will wear a tuxedo." Damon rolled his eyes and Caroline clapped her hands in that delightfully adorable way.

He has taken a shower and he is struggling with his bow tie. The last time he wore that suit, he was taking Elena to the Sixties dance. It hurts. But he is keeping his promise. He hears Caroline and Damon pacing in front on his door.

"You can come in," he says and immediately, a blonde tornado storms in.

"You look dashing," she exclaims as she starts fixing his bow tie for him. "I was sure you'd wear a bow tie. I begged Damon to wear one, but you know him," she adds, glaring at her husband, who is wearing not tie at all. "I am glad you decided to come."

"It's not like you gave him a choice anyway, Carezilla," Damon steps in.

"Shut up," Stefan and Caroline say in unison.

Damon looks at his _wife_ – yes, he still laughs at that – and his brother making fun of him. Is this what it feels like – being a family?

"I want to ask you something," he says before he can help it.

"Me?" Stefan says.

"Er, yeah. I, er… I'd like to…well, you know how you weren't there for the wedding."

Caroline is frowning. What does the wedding have to do with anything? Well, she shouldn't be surprised; Damon has been acting weird over the past few days.

"Well I thought we could renew our vows and you could be my best man."

Caroline's heart skips a beat. Did he just say that? Stefan looks flabbergasted as well. Those words, coming from Damon, are unreal. He would have expected something like this from Caroline, but Damon! The latter feels very uncomfortable, all of a sudden.

"Well, you know. Elena will obviously be a bridesmaid so you guys will get to spend time together and then Blondie here will finally stop whining about how you're missing on the pictures. I just thought it would be convenient for everyone," he says in a hurry. "Okay, forget it, I hate weddings anyway. We're running late, let's go," he grumbles, striding out of the room and blushing violently.

Caroline laughs a little nervously. She didn't see that one coming. They leave the house arm-in-arm. For the first time since he came back, Stefan smiles genuinely.


	17. The Last Dance

**We have reached 15,000 hits on this story. How unreal is that? I am thankful for the time you guys spend reading the crazy things I come up with. **

**Check out "I'll See You Soon Then", my new Daroline One Shot if you haven't yet. I hope you will join me in the upcoming adventure of writing another long fiction, that will be called "Start Over".**

**Much love, **

**- M. - **

* * *

><p><strong>Part 17 - The Last Dance<strong>

By the time they get to Mystic Falls High School, Stefan is familiar with everything he has supposedly done over the past five years. Nothing like the dark and gloomy reality, he has been living in the beautiful city of _Firenze, _Italy and taking the finest classes of art. Why they came up with Art of all subjects, he doesn't know; they are lucky he has some knowledge in the matter, just in case he needs to make small talk. He mentally tries to recall every single Italian word he is vaguely familiar with and practices his accent, causing Caroline and Damon to laugh at him. For one split second, he forgets the turmoil his soul is in.

Caroline is trying to impress her boss with this high school reunion. She intends to prove that she has the abilities to organize bigger events that the morning breakfast at the local news stations. She wants to prove that she is organized, creative and terribly efficient. Never mind that Jeremy and Alaric will be there and that it will be their first encounter with Stefan, tonight is about her and her very human concerns for her carrier. She warns them before they get out of the car: they'd better not get the drama on or she'll make them pay. The brothers exchange a knowing look; they would not want to upset Carezilla for all the money in the world.

In the process of proving herself, she has made Stefan the highlight of the evening. She read somewhere that it was very fashionable to have a special guest at events like this. Even if most of the Alumni have moved out of Mystic Falls, he's the only one who supposedly went to see the world. He has always been the town gossip so she might as well use it at her advantage. She was asked to write a short piece about his return; she hopes it will give her opportunities for more serious things. Looking for Stefan around the world has made her somewhat of an investigation journalist and she _will _have her way. She could just compel her boss, Damon has pointed out many times but she wants to earn it. Tonight.

"Oh my God, Caroline, did you do all this?" Stefan breathes out as they enter the ballroom.

"Do you like it?" she simpers.

"It's amazing," Damon says.

"Yes, it's….amazing," Stefan answers.

Not that he's surprised, but she has done wonders. The decorations capture the festivity, nostalgia and spirit of the event. The music is like a bittersweet symphony; he doesn't know the song but it sounds familiar regardless. The contrasts of colors are striking. She has chosen to display wall, ceiling and table embellishments that not only commemorate the times they spent together five years ago, but also how far the class has come since Graduation Day. Which reminds him; he has not graduated.

Stefan feels home, at last. A familiar place, familiar faces. Something inside of him stirs; the feeling is unpleasant. **This is not your home. You belong with people of your kind. Monsters. **He hastily shrugs it off; Caroline said no drama. Surely he can do that, for one night. Bury the pain and the regrets deep down inside; give the world his best smile. Surely he can walk around like the prodigal son and tell them stories about this time when he kissed a girl under the Bridge of Sighs. He sighs; that legend promises eternal love. Like there is such a thing. Speaking of, where is Elena? He turns around and she is walking towards him, Caroline and Damon. His heart skips a beat. What if she didn't know he was coming? He doesn't want to bother her; if she wants him gone, he will go. When she comes around, she gives Damon a kiss on the cheek and gives Caroline a warm hug, as if she's trying tell her friend that she's not mad at her for keeping _him _a secret. She doesn't even acknowledge him. It's worse than everything else.

"What is this, a threesome now? You and the Salvatore brothers?" Elena snaps playfully at Caroline.

The blonde laughs at the memory from another lifetime. It was at the Twenties Dance, at least six years ago. She and Damon were just "broken up" and she was downright pissed at him. She had nearly choked on her enhanced punch when she had seen Elena walking in, escorted by the steamy siblings. Snapping back to present day, Caroline secretly gets a kick out of the fact that _she _is the one with a Salvatore on each arm, now.

"Ugh, gross, Elena," Damon snorts.

"Don't be such a prude", she teases. "Half of the women here would even pay for it. I would know," she winks at him.

"You dirty little minx," Damon whispers.

Caroline is used to this banter between Damon and Elena; it usually makes her wince, but not tonight. Not after the last couple of weeks she's had with Damon. On the other hand, Stefan does wince – it's not annoyance, it's pain. Elena is implying a sexual attraction to Damon simply to upset Stefan; it's obvious but it works. She decides to step in.

"Enough of the dirty talk, both of you. This isn't a threesome anyway, I came with this handsome man here wearing a bow tie. Damon is just here because of the open bar."

Elena laughs and, as Caroline almost compels her to say 'hi' to Stefan, finally nods at him. And then, Caroline is cursing.

"I thought you said no more dirty words?" Damon laughs. "What is it?"

"Er, well … there might be a list somewhere here, saying that you two (she gestures at Stefan and Elena) have to take a picture together."

"What?" the ex-lovers say in sync.

Long story short, among other things, Caroline has decided to create a "Then and now" yearbook. So she took one of their old yearbooks and wrote a list of people who came to the parties together. Of course, when she did that, she had no idea that Stefan would show up. Damon looks at her with an amused expression: the ability she has to always put herself in awkward situations amazes him.

"I'll fix it," she promises.

"Don't," he interjects. "It'll give them practice for the wedding."

And with that, he walks to the bar with Stefan. While he hears Caroline telling Elena the whole story, Stefan sees people waving and smiling at him. Even though it's only superficial, Stefan rejoices in this social interaction. He shakes hands with former teammates, gives hugs to the once pretty cheerleaders. The physical changes don't surprise him anymore; they make him put things into perspective. While he was out there inflicting misery and ruining his every chance at happiness, others were building a life for themselves, raising a family, living. He envies them. Everyone asks about his time in Italy: is he back for good? **I wouldn't bet on that**_. _He struggles to answer yes at that question.

"I wouldn't bet on that," a voice says.

The crowd splits open and gives way to a very grown Jeremy Gilbert. His childish features have been replaced with a false nonchalance; his hair is longer. Stefan doesn't understand at first, but then it hits him. Jeremy and Bonnie…they used to be a "we". As their eyes meet, Stefan feels his legs giving in; the overwhelming whiffs of hatred, contempt and anger exuding from Jeremy hit him hard. The furious glare from the young human burns a hole in Stefan's chest, right where his heart is supposed to be.

"You know, you've got some nerves, showing up here, Salvatore."

"Jeremy, I – I can't…"

"…begin to say how sorry you are? Yeah, right."

"I didn't know you were coming," Stefan whispers guiltily.

Jeremy's face hardens in a way that Stefan has never seen before. Just like the spark in Elena's eyes is gone, there is something hollow in her brother's. His instinct tells him that Jeremy is about to charge at him; he doesn't bat an eyelash and doesn't use his feeble yet superior strength to resist. His back hits the closest wall with a cracking sound and Stefan marvels at how strong this kid has become. Under the offended eyes of his former classmates, Stefan lets Jeremy take out his anger on him. It hurts, but he is clearly overdoing the whole thing, crying out in pain every time a foot or a fist gets in touch with his body. It is healthy. Jeremy needs that and the least Stefan can do is let him. However, he hears Elena's voice coming from the crowd.

"That's enough, Jeremy," she says.

"Enough? What-"

"Jeremy, people are staring. Stop it," Elena says in a hollow voice.

"Oh I'm embarrassing you?"

"Yes," she snaps.

However, Jeremy doesn't stop until Damon makes him. Alaric has insisted to chaperone the party – specifically to avoid _this_ but he doesn't move. Stefan deserves it.

"Jeremy," Alaric calls. "Not the right time, not the right place."

"Oh yeah? Where is the right place to discuss what he has done to her, uh? Why are you all acting like this is normal, like _he _is normal? Elena, Bonnie would be so ashamed of you," he spits.

Before she can help herself, Elena slaps him. She has tears in her eyes. He doesn't understand. None of them understand; she doesn't understand.

Damon steps in.

"That's enough, kid. _Let it go,_" he says, compelling the dark haired youth.

While everyone is marveling at how well Damon is handling this whole situation, Stefan is still crawling on the floor, coughing. Jeremy is stronger than he thought and his ribs hurt. Elena sneaks through the crowd and stands there, looking at him. Jeremy doesn't understand. No one understands. _She_ doesn't understand. She helps him stand up. He shivers at the feeling of their skins touching. He re-learns why they talk of electricity between people. She shivers, as well. Somewhere in the room, the photographer calls.

"Stefan Salvatore and Elena Gilbert?"

They exchange a look. Stefan means to say "Don't worry, we don't have to do it" but that's not what comes out of his mouth. He throws a cocky smile at her, offers his hand and says "Come with me". She follows.


	18. Fool Me Once

**Hello, dear readers. We're getting closer and closer to the end... Isn't that a bit sad? I know I'm sad!**

**Okay, we were in Stefan's head in last chapter, I think it's only fair that Damon gets a bit of attention as well, don't you? The story comes to an expected twist at the end of this chapter!**

**Enjoy the reading !**

**- M. - **

* * *

><p><strong>Part 18 - Fool Me Once<strong>

Damon Salvatore is not used to feeling invisible. Yet, it seems like the women of his life couldn't care less.

On the one hand, there's Elena. They have had their moments, of course, but he likes to call her a friend and with Stefan back, he was expecting her to come to him for guidance. He has proven many times that he could listen, as much as he could give some sensible advice. He knows her, the new her, the one Stefan hasn't met yet. He could help. He can only imagine how confused she must be, after all these years without him. And there's David, too. He knows she likes him; she even says it's love but he knows better. Her family and friends never want to upset her, but he has told her that holding on to the rebound guy just to forget his brother would lead to no good. Now that the One is back in the picture, she must feel terribly torn between her head and her heart. However, he had not seen her since the Dance. It upsets him, especially since she's spending an awful lot of time with Caroline, what with the upcoming renewal of vows. Some nights, the two women walk in the boarding house and barely even acknowledge him because they are so into their shallow conversations.

He hates himself for bringing up that marriage thing.

It's Caroline's every day conversation – when she's not talking about Stefan, of course. He hardly ever spends time with her, she's way too busy shopping with Elena or training in the woods with her brother-in-law. When they do spend a little time together, she can't decide if she'll wear the same dress she wore the first time or if she should get a made-to-measure one. She can't decide whether they should wait until the temperature is just a little less unbearable outside. She wants a chocolate fountain and French food but then again, she'd like to add something Italian to the menu – she's a Salvatore, after all. She has big dreams, of course and as much as he wants to make them all come true, he is not a natural at this and, honestly, these conversations are annoying the _hell _out of him. He would love to talk about their honeymoon; for example. He took her to Paris when they got married, but it was really because Stefan would have been there. Of course, he took her to a very nice restaurant and they took a cruise on the Seine, but his heart was not in it, at all. She deserves better. But she never listens.

Damon knows that he normally wouldn't mind Elena being secretive and Caroline going around town, buying every single makeup item she can. What really upsets him is the total absence of communication between him and his brother. While the bride and her bridesmaid are closer than ever, the groom and his best man can't seem to have a conversation. Not even about the wedding.

The eldest Salvatore is incredibly frustrated; he has fought so hard to get his brother back. Stefan's decision to leave with Klaus five years ago was unexpected. Damon remembers his reaction when he heard the news: he laughed. Because, seriously, as if. Stefan wouldn't give up on his human life so easily; he would _not_ leave Elena like this, without a word of goodbye. For a few hours, everyone thought he was still in his delirium, because he kept mumbling nonsense and bursting out laughing. But then, someone delivered this note to the boarding house; it read _"Until we meet again.". _It was not signed, but they knew it was from Klaus. And then, it sank in. Stefan was gone. Stefan had sacrificed himself for him.

He was mad, at first. Stefan was the martyr and once again, Damon was the bad guy in the story, the one who triggered this whole situation, the one because of who Elena stopped feeding, sleeping and talking. The first six months were nothing but researches – he didn't leave the house, he barely fed, he spent the nights trying to figure this situation out. Damon wanted to get Stefan back just so he could knock some sense into his brother; just so he could tell him that he hated him for leaving like this. For hurting Elena like this. For leaving Caroline without her damn guru. For leaving _him_ behind to deal with the aftermath of the sacrifice.

Then, Stefan had killed Bonnie. It had been a trigger. Damon started wondering: who's there to save the hero? This simple realization gave way to all sorts of unpleasant things, like remorse and pain and guilt and fear and equally evil things. With everyone turning their backs on Stefan, there was only Caroline left and he held on to her; he chose to believe that she cared as much as he did. He needed to have someone, _anyone_, even Vampire Barbie to keep him from going crazy. Because he finally accepted the reality, that maybe he could lose Stefan forever.

And now, after endless hours of anxiety and regret, Stefan is home, spending most of his time locked in his bedroom, scribbling in his diary. When he comes out, either he's hungry or he needs to discuss something with Caroline.

Damon wants to _matter_. He wants to give this brother thing another chance; almost losing his only sibling made him remember back when they were best friends, when it was Damon and Stefan against the world. Before Elena, before Katherine. He wants that back. But he's not a natural at that either, he doesn't know how. They have changed so much that he's not sure they will ever be that close again. Also, Stefan must hate him now more than ever, now that he has lost everything that mattered to him because of Klaus.

"So now, you're the one who broods," Stefan says, entering the parlor.

Damon snaps back to reality and frowns when he sees Stefan carrying at least a _dozen_ bags from the most expensive stores in Mystic Falls. He has a smile on his face and he seems…happy.

"I'm just maintaining balance. Look at you, all goofy smiles and cracking jokes," he answers. "Where have you been?"

"Shopping with the girls for the wedding," Stefan says. "Caroline wants me and Elena to have matching outfits."

"Wait…Elena was with you?" Damon can't believe what he hears.

"Well, yeah, she had to try on the dresses," Stefan says as if it were obvious.

"Elena went shopping with you? Her brother and substitute for a father want you dead. She wants nothing to do with you! You guys didn't even shop when you were all lovey-dovey. _How_ is that normal?"

Stefan flinches at that, but his smile soon returns. He expected his brother to react like this.

"I'm not stupid, Damon. I know that what Elena and I had is dead. It doesn't matter."

"It doesn't…it doesn't _matter_? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"It doesn't matter because we can have something better and we will."

"I assume a little voice in your head told you that?" Damon laughs bitterly.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"Oh, fine, Stefan, whatever. Keep lying to yourself. It's not like you abandoned her and killed her best friend or anything," Damon snorts.

"I left for you, Damon," Stefan says harshly, then he sighs. "Can't you just be happy for me, at least once in your life? Isn't that what you wanted? Elena told me that you asked her to give me another chance."

Damon hesitates. He did ask Elena to consider it, he just didn't think she'd comply so easily. There is something off about the way she is laughing just a little too loud in the kitchen, having a drink with Caroline. There's also something off about the way she brings a drink to Stefan and smiles genuinely at him. Yes, there is something off about the whole thing – but Damon decides that for once, he will let it go.


	19. Know Thy Enemy

**Hello, my lovelies. I see that you are all growing suspicious about what's going on with Elena. All I can say is, it's much bigger than what you think. And also, be very careful about the details and recurring motifs throughout the chapters. **

** ... and most of you liked to get inside Damon's head. Well, now you can get a glimpse of everyone's thoughts ! **

**Enjoy the reading !**

**- M. - **

* * *

><p><strong>Part 19 - Know Thy Enemy<strong>

Everyone has nightmares. When the sun goes down and gives way to darkness, when we close our eyes and let down our guards, nightmares are always here to take us down into the depths of our souls, into everything we fight during the day. Mystic Falls is most certainly not an exception to the rule. Here and there, people are tossing around in their beds.

Jeremy Gilbert's nightmares are filled with grief. First, there was Vicki; she was his first love and she would always be. Turned into a vampire and got staked. Then, there was Anna; he fell for her adorable smile and her blunt honesty – although she did lie about being a freaking vampire, which led her to get staked, as well. Then, there was John and Jenna. And Bonnie. When he isn't crying in his sleep over the ghosts of his past, Jeremy dreams about a supernatural-free world. He wants life to follow the laws of Nature: once you're dead, you're dead. There are enough monsters among humans; he really doesn't need to get dragged into a world of darkness again. So, yes, he is furious with Stefan for leaving Elena behind – but then again, as a brother, he understand – and there are no words to describe the way he feels about Bonnie's death, but what triggers his nightmares is fear, as a reminder of pain. Jeremy has stopped talking to his sister. He refuses to support her in what he considers the biggest mistake of her life. Yes, he understands that Stefan was her first true love and that things were left unfinished between them but seriously, how can she even look at him and not puke? He does not want to lose Elena to the shadows. He is not in a position to lose someone else, especially not her. He would die, really. His heart would come out of his chest for everyone to see how broken it is. Life would have no meaning without her – he'd be better off on the other side, with all of his loved ones. Elena is all he has.

Alaric Saltzman has nightmares about what could have been. They are dreams, really, because Jenna is alive and Isobel is not dead and they are one big happy family, with Elena and Jeremy. They become nightmares as soon as he opens his eyes to this empty bed. When he thinks about Elena, Alaric feels like he has failed her. If he had been a good parental figure, she would not feel the need to get back to her old ways. She would be a balanced young woman who runs away from danger when it approaches. But she's welcoming it, instead. What did he do wrong? He did his best to help her heal after she lost John and Jenna. He felt like he was the only one who could do it – give her a life without the supernatural. She needed to be a seventeen-year-old again, she needed to think about college and vacations in Europe. When Stefan left, as much as Alaric was sorry for Damon and Elena, he felt like this could only be good. After Bonnie's death, Elena had welcomed the change, and he proudly watched her become a well-adjusted woman. He was over the moon when she introduced her boyfriend David. They were attending the same creative writing classes in college and he often overheard them arguing about the latest novels they had read. Alaric's love for Elena is deeper than he expected; she is like his own daughter. And as such, he would do anything to protect her. Maybe she can't see it right now, but she needs to stay the hell away from Stefan.

As much as the men of her family would love to lock Elena up in her room until the end of time, they have to watch, helpless, as she allows Stefan Salvatore back into her life. They both couldn't believe their eyes when, back at the dance, they saw the young woman walk away with him to pose for a picture, like nothing had happened. It doesn't make any sense; she has written people off her life for less than what he did. Also, they agree that she's putting them all in danger – the three of them are only human and she seems to forget about that. Of course, her relationship with the vampire is not back to what it used to be, but they do spend more and more time together.

Caroline Forbes-Salvatore (she insisted on keeping her maiden name) has nightmares about how she is being kept out of every important event these days. Elena is making her way back into her life in the most unpleasant way, spending an awful lot of time at the boarding house, either taking walks with Stefan or joking around with Damon. As ashamed as she is to admit it, Caroline is jealous. She has been the outsider before and she really, really does not want that to happen again. Yes, she should be thinking more about how great it is for Elena to have Stefan back and finally be friends with Damon, but she can't. She thinks about poor David who doesn't understand why his girlfriend is suddenly giving him the cold shoulder and spending most of her time hanging out with two people that she's not supposed to even like. Not to mention, one of them is her ex, _the_ ex that no girl can ever forget about. The human girl seems to have forgotten completely about her hatred towards Stefan; it's almost as if she had been compelled but it's impossible. Caroline has been spilling vervain in Elena's drinks for a while, now. This whole thing with Stefan scares her – it's not like the new Elena to forgive that easily. But nobody wants to hear it, so Caroline has nightmares about what will happen if there's something bad going on. She has nightmares about how people will blame her for having an intuition and keeping it to herself.

Elena Gilbert has nightmares about Bonnie and Jenna. She sees their dead bodies lying in their coffins and all of a sudden, the two women literally rise from the dead to give her the advice she needs. Yes, she has allowed Stefan back in, but she is having second thoughts and she feels like no one can understand or look at it the way she does. In her head, the bloody corpse of Bonnie tells her to give Stefan a chance, because she doesn't want to be dead for nothing. She has given her life to save him; she has given her life to give him another chance. On the other hand, Jenna wants her to take Ric's advice when he says that she should hold on to David and take their relationship to the next level. Elena's nightmares tell her what she already knows: that she cares more than she should. Every minute she spends with Stefan, every time she smiles at him, every time she considers letting him take her hand…she feels like a monster and yet, she can't help it. There's something about him that she simply can't resist. Maybe it's the memories of what they had, maybe it's the time she spent wanting him back more than anything, maybe it's the way it hurt so bad to hate him. She _needs _to be around him, she needs to. It wouldn't make sense otherwise. She doesn't know what "it" is, but she knows it wouldn't make any sense, at all. Around him is where she belongs; where she has always belonged. There's a voice in her head telling her that and she can't find it in her to doubt it.

Damon Salvatore doesn't have nightmares, or at least, he pretends he doesn't have any. Yes, Stefan hears voices, so what? Yes, Elena is acting unexpectedly friendly towards the returnee, so what? Damon chooses to ignore the truth that's haunting him.

Stefan Salvatore does not stop dreaming. He dreams about what his relationship with Damon could be like. Actually, he dreams about their past. He wants his brother to be the first person he wants to talk to when something good happens to him, when something tragic has just happened. He wants to look up to Damon like he used to, before. Stefan has seen how his absence has finally revealed the Damon he always knew: the responsible one, although incredibly funny to be around. He dreams about what having a sister can be like. Caroline is the key to his redemption, he has no doubt about that. They have their differences of opinion, like they should, but he feels like he can tell her anything. The blonde has been distant lately, and he is quite upset about it because he feels like he's losing balance without her. That's the way it is with siblings: argue, make peace, argue again. He makes a mental note to get her flowers or something. Yes, Stefan dreams a lot, but you never know how crazy a person is until they tell you their nightmares. Things that he cannot talk to anyone about. Elena would pretend not to hear; Caroline would be scared. Damon would look at him like he's a freak again and that's the last thing he wants. So he never mentions that there's someone talking back when, late at night, he is reflecting on his life. He never mentions that he's been having the same nightmare for a few weeks now and that it feels too vivid to be just a nightmare.

When he goes to bed that night, he's upset that Caroline has been frowning all evening. She's busy at work, she's busy with the wedding and she's busy worrying about he and Elena getting closer and closer every day. She does not have time for him – or rather, she does not want to have time. And then, the nightmare is back again. When he wakes up screaming and panting, and Damon is staring at him with bewildered eyes, he can't lie anymore. Not to his brother's face, not again. However, for some reason, he doesn't want Caroline to know about it so he fetches a piece of paper and writes: _I think I remember something. _


	20. Bad Moon Rising

**Hello, everyone ! I absolutely love reading all of your comments and questions but I really can't answer them without giving away the end of the story. I still have three more chapters after this one, meaning you will understand everything in just 6 days. **

**You are going to see Stefan acting really weird from now on... That's only going to add to your confusion but I can tell that there is a HUGE hint on what's going on in this chapter. You will also find the answer to your doubts on Elena being compelled. **

**Much love !**

**PS : Please add me to your Author Alert if you haven't already ?**

**- M. - **

* * *

><p><strong>Part 20 - Bad Moon Rising<strong>

Damon is pacing in his brother's room, trying to figure out what to do. Caroline has heard Stefan as well, and she will be coming to see what's going on if he doesn't come back to bed right away. However, the look on Stefan's face is enough to make him want to stay. He acts on instinct, as usual and makes the decision quickly; he puts a finger on his lips and shakes his head. Stefan understands that now is not the right time to discuss this. Damon scribbles on the paper. _Tomorrow, when she's off to work. _Stefan nods, but takes the pen away from Damon. _Tomorrow's Sunday. _The eldest Salvatore sighs. Sunday is sacred to Caroline; she refuses to get out except for sunbathing in the backyard and spends the day doing her nails, curling her hair or whatever girly crap she's into at the moment. Especially with the wedding coming up, she won't be likely to leave. _I'll find a way. She can't know. _Damon hesitates for a second and adds. _Is it bad?_ Stefan nods shamefully.

"It's okay, Stefan. Get back to sleep," Damon says out loud, for Caroline to hear.

"Yeah," his brother whispers.

When he comes back to their bedroom, Caroline is indeed waiting for him with a concerned look on her face. Her hair is a bit disheveled and her eyes are almost closed and she looks just adorable. As much as Damon would like to be honest with her, he can't let something bother her. Isn't that what husbands do, protect their wives?

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"Same old drama. He's fine, don't worry," he says, getting back in bed.

Caroline curls up against his body and lets her fingers caress his muscular chest. He wraps his arms around her tightly and they stay silent for a while, their heads filled with doubts of very different nature. Stefan's screams have woken her from a nightmare again, and she has a feeling that this is more than an intuition. There is something wrong with Elena.

"Damon?"

"Hmm?" he whimpers, because he really wants to fall asleep, just so he doesn't think anymore.

"Do you think it's okay for Stefan and Elena to be so close, so soon?"

"I think it's none of your business, honey," he whispers.

He can tell she's offended when she takes his arms off her and turns away to her side of the bed. He rolls over and kisses her shoulder.

"Maybe you should have a talk with her, girl-to-girl. Tomorrow?"

"Maybe," she grumbles.

"Very well, then. Good night, princess."

She doesn't answer and he can't help but smile at how sensitive she can be, sometimes.

A few hours later, Damon opens his eyes to an empty bed and to the sound of Stefan and Caroline arguing in the kitchen. What a lovely way to wake up, he thinks before putting on his trousers. From what he can hear, this is all Elena-related, and as much as it upsets him that Caroline would be so intuitive about this when he has decided to let it go, he is relieved that Stefan has kept his mouth shut about his supposed memory.

Damon walks into the kitchen and neither Caroline nor Stefan seems to notice him. They are sitting in front of each other and Damon has a feeling that it won't be long before they start throwing things at each other. He has never seen Caroline so pissed before; this is not like her to yell at people, so early in the morning. As for Stefan, Damon is slightly concerned about the way he has lost his temper so easily. Just in case, he decides to stick around and eavesdrop.

"You don't understand, Caroline! Around me is where she belongs," Stefan shouts as her and Damon raises an eyebrow at how robotic Stefan sounds when he says that, like he doesn't really mean it.

"You don't really believe that," the blonde says, echoing her husband's concerns.

"Yes, I do. It doesn't matter that we're not together anymore, we need to be close. I feel it and she feels it, too. That's why she wants us to spend time together. We're friends."

Damon silently snorts at that. Stefan must know that something is wrong with that statement. They all know. The boyish hope in Stefan's voice is breaking Caroline's heart and she reaches out to take his hand.

"You and Elena are not friends, Stefan," she says softly, as if she were explaining Maths to a five-year-old. "You have never been friends and you will never be. You love her with all your soul and a part of her loves you back. Pretending otherwise will only hurt you both. I do not want you to get hurt. That's why I'm telling you this. She might be confused right now, but the Elena I know now will come to her senses and she will turn her back on you."

"You don't know her like I do."

"The old Elena, maybe. But you were not there, all these years, Stefan. You have not seen what Bonnie's death has done to her. She should not stand to be in the same room with you."

"Really? Or is it just your insecurity talking?"

Stefan's voice has changed. He sounds cold-hearted, mean. There is a glint of amusement in his eyes when her mouth drops. Damon sees where Stefan's going with that and as much as he'd like to interfere, he wants to see how Caroline will react to this accusation. However, he takes a few steps closer to his wife and puts a soothing hand on her shoulder. She takes a deep breath.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You say you're worried about me when this is clearly about you."

"You're not making any sense, Stefan," she whispers.

"Well, we all know how you feel about being second best to Elena."

As soon as the words come out of his mouth, Stefan seems to realize what he has just said and he immediately apologizes.

"Caroline, I – I'm so sorry. I didn't mean – please," Stefan starts.

"Love, didn't you say you needed to see this friend of yours?" Damon drops in, leading her out of the kitchen before she can answer.

Caroline takes the hint and gets into her car. She has known Stefan for a long while now and not once has he been deliberately mean to anyone. The blonde has seen enough of people not behaving like themselves to think this is all coincidental. She does not believe in coincidences anymore. Something needs to be done and clearly, she must be the one to do it, since Damon doesn't seem to care about this.

She grabs her phone in the pocket of her jeans and types quickly. _To Elena : Are you home?_ She needs to talk to Alaric; he will know what to do. _From Elena : Having breakfast at David's. What's up?_ Caroline doesn't bother to reply; she ignites the car and drives straight to Maple Street.

When she knocks on the door, she's face to face with Jeremy Gilbert. He is still upset with her for keeping Stefan's return a secret and Caroline wants to make it up to him. Certainly what she has come to say will do. He lets her in and Alaric joins them as soon as she mentions that she's worried about Elena. The conversation is very different from the argument she has just had with her brother-in-law. All three of them agree that Elena's behavior is unexpected. Caroline did not know, but Elena has spent much more time with Stefan than she thought.

Alaric tells her how Elena has made a habit of sneaking out, late at night. He is positive that she meets Stefan because he has seen the vampire pick her up, sometimes.

"Is he strong enough to compel her?" Jeremy asks disdainfully. "That has to be the only explanation."

"I put vervain in her drink every time she's at the boarding house," Caroline says. "I'm sorry, Jeremy, but she's doing it willingly."

"Look, Caroline," Alaric says. "I know that you care about Stefan, and I respect that. He's family to you. But what he did to Bonnie alone is a valuable reason to end him. He is still alive because you're the one who found him. Had it been me…"

"…or me," Jeremy adds.

Panic starts building. Caroline knows that Alaric is desperate to protect his quasi-daughter. She also knows that nothing is more dangerous than a parent who wants to protect their child. She never meant to get Stefan into trouble by coming here. She only wanted to be reassured; she wanted to make sure that Stefan was wrong when he said it was her insecurity talking. Now that she has got Jeremy and Alaric more worried than they already were, she needs to fix it.

"You don't need to worry. Stefan is feeding on animal blood and he's no match for me. If he puts a toe out of line, I will stop him," she says in a determined voice.

Alaric and Jeremy exchange a look. Can Caroline be trusted with something that big?

"If he is hurting her in any way, do you think you will be able to stop him?" Jeremy asks.

"Yes, will you whatever it takes to protect her?"

Caroline nods. Protecting Elena means protecting Stefan, so yes, she will do whatever it takes. Before she leaves, she asks Alaric and Jeremy to keep this conversation to themselves. The last thing they need is Elena to be pissed at them – it would only make her run straight to Stefan for comfort. Yes, Caroline instructs them to support Elena just a little more, or at least, to pretend they do. If she is to figure out what's going on, she needs to observe Stefan and Elena very carefully.

While the three of them are building a strategy to protect the people they love, Damon and Stefan are sitting in the boarding house, having an equally secret conversation.

"Look, I don't understand what happened. I didn't mean to be cruel. I didn't even mean what I said. It was like someone else speaking."

"I strongly encourage you and whoever the hell it was speaking for you to never talk to her that way again, Damon threatens. "Now, what is it that you remember?"

Stefan is almost disappointed that his brother mentions _that. _Somehow, he had taught himself to believe the whole thing had been a bad dream. He heaves a deep sigh.

"You can tell me," Damon says softly. "I won't judge you, brother."


	21. Kill or Be Killed

**Hey, readers ! I am so thrilled to have you all waiting to know what Stefan remembered. Well, here it is. Everything written in italic is a flashback.**

** I have to warn you - maybe the rating for this chapter is slightly more than T, although I don't consider it should be rating Mature. Please excuse my boldness if it offends you in any way - I just felt like Ripper Stefan should be depicted in that particular way. **

**Once and again, thank you very much for all of your support and kind words, it means a lot to me.**

**- M. - **

* * *

><p><strong>Part 21 - Kill or Be Killed<strong>

_They are in London – Klaus is somewhere doing something that Stefan has no business knowing. This feels like a routine. Stefan has been asked to pick a girl and bring her back to Klaus. The hybrid wants to start experimenting again. He is here to comply, of course, but not before he has some fun of his own. _

_As he usually does, Stefan chooses a crowded place to make his appearance. He is dressed extremely elegantly and his white shirt somehow makes him stand out from the other men, who only seem like kids compared to his seeping masculinity. His hair is disheveled just enough to make any woman want to run her fingers through it; he has let it grow a little and also a three-day stubble that he knows will add to his magnetism. _

_That's the way it always goes. He chooses them, but they come to him. There's something absolutely delicious about that – the chase starts from the second they lay eyes on him and it ends only when their hearts stop beating. This is what he does. Klaus was right when he told him that a true ripper enjoys the hunt. _This _is what he was born to do. Hunt and kill. Over the past five years, he has found that his best chance with women is seduction. He has become fully aware of his good looks and the effect he has on young women. It has become his routine to seduce them; he flashes a smile at them, makes one or two compliments, and then they fall for him. That's as easy as it gets. Sometimes, he brings them back to his hotel; the only thing that can compete with the taste of fear in their blood is the taste of excitement and pleasure. _

_Snapping back to reality, Stefan looks around. The streets of London are like a heart pumping blood; everywhere, people are coming out of bars, out of subway stations, out of apartments. He could just kill one of them to tame the cravings in his stomach, but that would only quench the thirst – not the painful need to hunt. So he waits. _

_Just when he is about to get seriously annoyed with all the plain girls that have been smiling at him conspicuously, he makes out an athletic figure getting out of a black cab. It takes him two seconds to decide that she's the one: she smells like chocolate and he's a very, very greedy boy tonight. He can feel his fangs starting to elongate and a low growl rising from his chest; his breathing becomes somehow shallow when she walks nearby without seeing him. He could just grab her and sink his fangs into her neck, right this second. But he loves the way his desire for her is just a little painful. He will take his time, fuel the flame of his desire until he can't breathe, and then, when he will feel like he'll die if he doesn't take her …The thought alone is enough to appease him and make his fangs retract, and his face become human and deadly handsome again. _

_The girl is queuing to get inside a bar. Stefan has already compelled the man at the entrance to let him in. She's making it way too easy for him. He grabs the hand of the first decent looking girl he can find and compels her to play his girlfriend. Women mostly want what they can't have – he is only making himself more attractive to her by showing up accompanied. Getting out of the shadow, he adroitly bumps into her. She starts yelling at him, that he should look where he's going next time and her breath smells like vodka. Obviously, she has had enough to drink. Stefan kneels to get her purse and hands it to her. She immediately stops yelling when she locks eyes with him. _

" _My apologies, Miss," he says in a deep, slow voice and trying his best to speak in a British accent._

_Before she can answer, he brushes her arm with the hint of a smile and asks the bouncer to let her and her friends in. "They're with me." Stefan can hear the girl and her friends giggling at that, but as soon as they get in, he takes his supposed girlfriend at the other end of the bar and doesn't glance at his target. However, he can feel her eyes on him. If he listens attentively enough, he can hear what she and her friends are talking about: him. His hypnotizing green eyes, the compelling sound of his voice. The way she felt when his warm hands touched her skin. Stefan has a satisfied smile on his lips when he hears her pacing towards him after half an hour of longing stares. _

"_I didn't get a chance to thank you for getting us in," she says._

"_The least I could do. I am sorry for bumping into you," Stefan says, keeping his voice low so she has to take a step closer to him. "Fancy a drink?" he says, gesturing to the nearest bar. _

"_I really shouldn't drink right now."_

"_I shouldn't drink either. But we both know we want to, don't we?"_

_He throws his most devilish smile at her and he hears her heart skip a beat. It's the way he is looking at her, like he can see underneath her clothes. While she is thinking about all the naughty, naughty things she will do to him if he allows her, Stefan's eyes travel from her lips to her neck and back. His appetite is building up. He is thinking about all the places he can draw blood from. Definitely her lips; he can kiss her roughly enough to inflict tiny cuts with his teeth. He can cut her tongue open; surely she will wince at that, making him smile. The lust is slowly taking over Stefan as she closes the distance between them. Her chest crushing against his, he can feel her heart beating, pumping the luscious liquid into her veins. She tiptoes to be a bit taller and whispers in his ear._

"_I'd love to take the party home, stranger."_

"_One more word and you won't make it home," he growls, running shivers down her spine._

_She takes his hand and leads him to the back door – obviously, he's not the only one on edge. She has an excuse – she is seriously inebriated, as she leads him into a dark alley behind the bar. The music is echoing loud and no one will hear the screams of terror that will soon ensue. She is really making it way too easy for him. The alcohol has taken away all of her inhibitions and she is exactly what Klaus wants – fierce and fearless. Good for the experiments and good for dinner, you truly are the One, Stefan thinks, amused. She's the one who initiates the kissing and Stefan has all the trouble in the world to resist sinking his fangs into her silky skin right away. But he is a gentleman and he has learnt to put the lady's pleasure first. He will let her have her way with him before he finds his release. The game needs to be fair; there's no reason she can talk dirty and he can't, so he compels her to not be afraid of his harsh words. He even talks her into thinking she likes it. Next thing he knows, his shirt is off and she's moaning and whimpering at his touch. Her heart is pumping the blood faster and stronger in her veins. He inhales her scent deeply and he nearly loses it._

"_I want you," he whispers in her ear, his voice somewhat close to animal. "You have no idea how much I want you."_

"_Tell me more," she urges. _

_So as to prove him how enthusiastic she is, she wraps her legs around his waist and in the process of supporting her, he lays his hands on the bare skin of her thighs. One place he hadn't thought of, her thighs. One femoral artery on the left, one femoral artery on the right… _

"_I will kill you. Oh, yes, I will kill you when you least expect it," Stefan breathes out in between kisses. "I will rip through your skin and make you taste your blood on my lips."_

_The girl unexpectedly bites into her lower lip until she draws blood and tastes it under Stefan's mesmerized eyes. His whole body is reacting to her – both his human and vampire sides. He takes in deep, deep breaths to try and regain control. She must be alive when he brings her to Klaus. The hybrid won't mind a few bites but she must be alive. _

"_What the devil you waiting for?" she moans and he comes undone._

Stefan can't tell the rest of the story, but Damon can easily imagine what it was like. He has done that himself, many times before. He can tell that Stefan's lips have left a trail of kisses along her neck before he sank his throbbing fangs deep inside her, ripping through her skin and releasing the thick red liquid. What he doesn't understand is what Klaus would possibly want with such a random girl. Stefan said he wanted to start experimenting again. Experiment what, he has no idea.

"I reckon it has to do with creating a race of hybrids,' Damon mumbles.

"I don't know. I can only tell you that I ran away after I brought that girl to him."

"No offense, brother, but from what you've been telling me, you were not entirely disgusted with killing. Why run if you enjoyed it?"

"Before he killed her, Klaus asked for her name. It was Elena," he simply says.

The two men remain silent for a while and Damon knows that this is his chance to be a brother again. He feels incredibly guilty for what Stefan has just told him. He is the reason this all started; he is the reason Stefan gave up on his life and took so many others. The least he can do now is help his little brother figure this out.

"How did you run?"

"Well, he sent me on another mission and I never came back."

"How is it then that you have been compelled?"

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if Klaus had a whole army of witches willing to do him a favor," Stefan says and his brother nods. "I guess he doesn't want me to ruin whatever his plan is."

"Hmm," Damon approves. "Why would he make you remember this? Why now?"

They cautiously avoid the question that's taunting them both: why hasn't Klaus come to get him back?

"I'll take care of this, okay?" Damon says. "I want you to forget about this conversation and focus on fully recovering. Deal with your everlasting Elena drama and also, make sure you apologize properly to Caroline for being so rude earlier. Not a word to the girls until we know more. I've got your back, brother. We'll figure this out."


	22. The Dinner Party

**Hey everyone !**

**I'm glad you liked last are getting closer to the end, and so this chapter is a bit eventful, to get you ready for the big finale I've planned for you !**

**To Forwood : I am sorry to disappoint you, but I thought I had made it pretty clear that although Damon and Caroline had importance in this story, they were not the main focus at all. This is about Stefan coming back to his family and dealing with this :)**

**- M. -**

**PS : Happy birthday to one of my faithful readers iam_inkprincess !**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 22 - The Dinner Party<strong>

Three months. Ninety three days. Two thousand one hundred and eighty four hours. This is precisely how long their lives have not been the same.

It's Wine Night again. It seems like the last one was a lifetime ago, but it's only been three months since Caroline brought Stefan back into the boarding house. Crazy the change three months can bring. They are not the same people they used to be and tonight, everyone will know. Caroline has decided that she'd make the official announcement for the wedding tonight, so Tyler agreed to let her host. She didn't have time to do it before, what with all the Stefan/Elena drama going on. Hopefully, this will bring everyone together. Weddings do that to people.

Stefan refuses to attend. He has been sinking back into his depression lately and although Caroline has no clue what this is about, she sees how the Salvatore brothers have grown closer. Damon must know, and she trusts him to be doing whatever it takes to help Stefan get through this. She has forgiven his harsh words after he apologized numerous times, but their relationship has been just a little less easy-going. She's having doubts about him and he can feel it. Which is why he doesn't understand that she wants to include him in this. Last time he listened to Caroline and socialized, Jeremy Gilbert punched the hell out of him – of course, that's not likely to happen today, because he has regained all of his strength, and because neither Tyler nor Matt would be stupid enough to attack him, but still. Alaric will be there and he wouldn't be surprised if the teacher had a stake or two up his sleeves.

Elena will be there also, and since he had that memory coming back to him, things between them have been quite awkward. They still spend a lot of time together, just talking. She tells him about everything she has done when he was away, the places she has been, the books she had read and the ones she's writing. Even though he cherishes the fact that she has given him another chance, he has trouble looking her in the eye. Whenever he looks at her, his body tenses, remembering the Elena he mercilessly tortured and brought to Klaus. The thing is, he can't tell if he's tense because of remorse or become he is suffering withdrawal. On a different note, Elena has not hidden that he is a source of conflict within her family and he really isn't in the mood for a fight. Wine Night is _their_ thing anyway, he does not belong there. **Just like you don't belong anywhere, at all**.

When the guests arrive, Stefan is in his bedroom, scribbling in his diary. He can hear how everyone is tense and from that, he knows that he has made the right decision staying in his room.

Alaric, Jeremy and Elena are the first to arrive. The men's voices are incredibly tense, and while they are friendly to Caroline, they address Damon with a coldness that Stefan had not been expecting. From the conversations he had with his brother and sister-in-law, he thought that Damon had become somewhat of a central element of life in Mystic Falls, not only because of his position of Deputy Mayor but also among their circle of friends. That's not what he is hearing now, and he logically deduces that since it's truly impossible to stay mad at Caroline, everyone is blaming Damon for having him back.

"Where's Stefan?" someone asks from downstairs.

That's Elena's voice. Stefan hears the concern and disappointment in her voice and it makes him want to rush downstairs. She has been doing everything she can to make him feel wanted here and staying comfortably locked up here when she's facing the reprimands of her family and friends for hanging out with him appears like sheer cowardice. He doesn't have time to decide whether he should make an appearance of not – Elena is knocking on the door. She doesn't wait for him to answer and she comes in.

"If you're hiding here, I might as well keep you company," she says with a smile.

Stefan laughs at how easily she breaks down his walls. When she holds out her hand to him, he takes it and together, they come down the stairs.

"Are you nervous?" she whispers.

"You have no idea."

"Everything will be fine. I've talked to Ric."

Indeed, she has. Earlier today, when Caroline called to inform them that she was hosting, Alaric and Jeremy went out of their minds. How dare she invite them in a house where _he_ is? As much as Elena could understand Jeremy's fury towards Stefan, she was quite upset with Alaric's. So she asked him one simple question: if he could have Isobel back, would he turn his back on her? If he could have Jenna back, would he? Of course Jenna had never hurt anyone, but she died a vampire, she would have eventually. Would he not accept that part of her? She remembers the look of incredulity on her almost father's face. He didn't think her feelings for Stefan were so deep; actually, she didn't know it herself until that little voice in her head told her she should stop lying to herself. Alaric had agreed to cut her some slack. The Jeremy issue is still to be solved but she will find a way.

Indeed, when they come down hand in hand, Jeremy is the only one to roll his eyes. The young man immediately takes a few steps back. Stefan knows he deserves that contempt, but couldn't the stupid guy show some respect to his sister at least? Trust her choices? It makes him furious that Jeremy doesn't even try.** Well, then, do something about it. **

"Long time, no see, everyone," Stefan says in a loud, cheerful voice. "It is wonderful to be reunited with you all again."

Damon frowns at his brother's enthusiasm. Certainly Elena has worked her magic on him, but still. Stefan has been nothing but a brooding mess for two weeks and he shows up now, smiles and all? Hmm. As long as the evening goes well. This is Caroline's big moment and so, Damon does nothing but raise an eyebrow at how easily Alaric shakes hand with Stefan.

"Good to see you too, Stefan," the teacher lies and Elena nods gratefully at him.

Matt and Tyler are a little more cautious, but then again, that must be due to their human condition – it's not a full moon so Tyler is just as vulnerable as any other human in the room. However, Elena has told Stefan that they were not really interested in his return at all. Sure, they think it's a good thing for Damon to have his brother back, and they think it's okay if Elena wants to be with him – but as far as they are concerned, they couldn't care less about Stefan Salvatore. They have put him in the past, along with Bonnie's death, when they chose to leave Mystic Falls behind. They smile politely at him.

"Jeremy," Stefan nods at the young man, who just groans.

Elena feels Stefan's hold on her hands loosen. He walks straight to Caroline and gives her a warm hug.

"I've changed my mind, dear. I wouldn't want to miss your big announcement. Go on, tell them."

Caroline smiles a little bit uncomfortably; there's something in his eyes that she can't quite identify. But he came down, and it's the only thing that matters right now. She gets closer to Damon, who immediately regains his composure and nonchalant smile. He puts an arm around her shoulder and waits for her to announce this, the way she wants to.

"I'm sure I never told you how I convinced this handsome man to marry me, two years ago, have I? Well, we had been dating for a while, if you can call it that. I proposed, for lack of a better thing to do. As you can imagine, he turned down the offer with a "In your dreams, Blondie" or something equally gentle and charming. But as you all know, I always have my way and so he agreed to make me his wife after a few weeks of incessant blabbing on my part."

"I was getting permanent migraine, you see," Damon jokes and everyone laughs, including Jeremy, from across the room. "So one day, I took her to Vegas and ta-da!"

The guests exchange surprised looks. They had never heard about this wedding in Vegas, not even Elena. It takes a few minutes for the couple to tell the whole story and the atmosphere is already much more bearable than at the beginning of the night. Maybe that also has to do with Damon constantly filling the glasses with his finest wine?

"One of my biggest regrets was that Stefan was not there to share this day with us," Caroline says, holding out her hand to Stefan so he joins her.

Standing in the middle of the Salvatore brothers, the blonde looks like she's glowing.

"News flash: my brother-in-law is home and my husband has proposed, which makes little Caroline a very happy girlie. Damon and I are renewing our vows and you are all invited to the ceremony!"

There is a burst of applause, interrupted by Jeremy's voice.

"You must be joking! Caroline, you don't expect me to put on a tux and smile with this monster in the room, as if nothing had happened! Are you all out of your freaking minds? Why am I the only who sees this? Seriously, Elena runs back to him like she's been compelled and now you open your arms to him? He killed Bonnie, my Bonnie! Caroline, he almost killed you, too, that night! And you! How dare you show up here and act like you own the place, after everything you've done?"

No one says anything, because Jeremy has a point. Stefan glares at the young man and his fury grows. Why would Jeremy refuse to be a part of this moment? Caroline looks so radiant and happy; she will without a doubt be upset about his behavior. And Elena, how will she feel about her brother turning his back on her? **Do something about it, Stefan. He needs to get out of the house, now**. He takes a step closer to Jeremy and is even more furious when Elena's brother doesn't blink. He looks intently into his eyes and suddenly, Jeremy strides out of the room, straight to the door. He doesn't answer when Alaric and Elena call after him.

"I think he simply needs fresh air," Stefan says casually. "But not to worry, he will come around."

Jeremy is striding angrily towards his car when he feels a cold gust of wind. More than just a gust a wind, a presence. He is too upset to care, so he gets into his car, slams the door and rests his head on the steering wheel. He lets his eyes close and for a second, he chooses to believe that this is all a dream. He feels so conflicted. On the one hand, he is properly enraged at Stefan and at all his friends for welcoming him so easily. But on the other hand, he is tired of holding this grudge – it's exhausting. And he wants to be happy for Elena, Caroline and Damon. The thing is, he feels like quitting being angry would mean getting over Bonnie's death and he's not ready to let her go just yet.

"Dry your eyes, my love."

Jeremy is only half surprised when he opens his eyes to the ghost of his girlfriend. Before he started seeing Anna and Vicki five years ago, he thought ghosts were these dreamy apparitions, floating off the ground and speaking in a distant whisper. But the Bonnie he is seeing right now couldn't be more real, except that he can't touch her. She looks beautiful, more beautiful than he has ever seen her alive. She's wearing a silky white dress and her long hair is cascading on her shoulder.

"Bonnie?" he says in a strangled voice and the tears are soon rolling on his cheeks. "Am I dreaming?"

She takes her hand to his cheek and his breath gets caught in his throat when he feels her soft skin brushing against his. That is a surprise and he smiles widely at her through his tears.

"Does this feel like a dream?"

"You're dead, Bon. I'm gonna have to say yes."

The witch laughs. It is so like Jeremy to be witty in a situation like this.

"I come with a message," she says, her voice becoming somehow solemn. "It is time for you to let go. Let me go, and let go of your anger."

He doesn't understand at first but then, she gestures at the boarding house.

"How can you possibly be so calm about this? He…he killed you," Jeremy yells.

"I chose to face death that night, because I thought it would make things right. I have accepted my fate, Jeremy. I urge you to do the same."

The young man stays silent for a while. This is so like her to be so forgiving. But when he looks at her right now, what he sees is everything they have not done together. The announcement of Caroline and Damon's wedding only reminds him that he will never be at the aisle waiting for _her _to join him and say "I do". Seeing her in this white dress only adds to the pain. He owes that to Stefan. No, there is no way he can forgive that. He is trying his best to hold back his tears, but he can't seem to stop them.

"Stefan took you away from me, I can't forget that."

"Everything is not what it seems, Jeremy," she says with a small smile. "Your anger is unjustly directed. It was not Stefan that took me away from you. It was Klaus. He broke my neck before Stefan even got near me."

Now, this comes as a shocker to Jeremy. The memories from this night pop back into his head and he starts sobbing when he feels Bonnie's arms around him. Her scent intoxicates him, the softness of her skin, the tenderness in her gestures. This is what he doesn't have, this is what has been taken away from him. After a few minutes of this, she starts talking again.

"You are young, my love. Resentment has been consuming your soul for too long."

Her touch on his arms becomes somewhat of an illusion and Jeremy knows that she will soon be gone. At least, this time, he gets a chance to say goodbye.

"Bonnie. Please, don't go."

"I don't belong here, Jeremy, you know that. My sacrifice will be vain if you don't open up to Stefan. Don't put this dishonor on me."

"Don't leave me again," he begs.

"I will never be far, my love."

And with that, she is gone in another gust of wind. For the next minutes, Jeremy tries to digest everything he has just learnt and when he comes back into the boarding house, everyone sees he has been crying. It breaks Elena's heart but she is talked into thinking it's for the best.

"I will attend the wedding," Jeremy says to Caroline. "But you'll have to be patient with me."

Before anyone can add anything, someone's knocking on the door. Damon goes get it while Caroline is hugging Jeremy. A woman is standing in front of him and she utters in a hollow voice.

"I come with a message."

She gives him a note and runs away at vampire speed. Okay, one more thing on his "To Figure Out List", he sighs internally. However, when he lowers his gaze to the piece of parchment, his undead heart skips a beat.

"What is it, Damon?" Caroline calls from the parlor.

"Wrong address, darling, nothing to worry about."

The handwriting is extremely elegant and four letters have been written in blood. _Soon. _


	23. Fiction Finale  Klaus

**Time to a goodbye speech !**

**When I uploaded the first chapter of this story, I never thought there would be so many clicks or reviews. The figure themselves matter little but it's been overwhelming. I want to thank each and every one of you for reading and reviewing this. I have spent the most amazing two months reading your thoughts about my crazy ideas.**

**Looks like this is goodbye for a little while, my lovelies. I sincerely hope that you will all add me to your Author Subscription list, so that next time I post a fiction, you will be the first to know. If you haven't already, read my other fictions.**

**It shouldn't be long, maybe a week or two, time for me to get some rest and get something good on track. If any of you has ideas they would like to see me write, don't hesitate !**

**I love you all !**

**- M. - **

* * *

><p><strong>Final Part - Klaus<strong>

When Klaus first heard about Stefan Salvatore, he was mesmerized. The young vampire reminded him of himself: nothing seemed to matter to him other than the chase, the blood and the power. He knew from the start that he was _the one_. He immediately imagined the role Stefan could play in the grand scheme of things. A ripper could always prove incredibly useful. It had been a real surprise – and a major disappointment – to discover that the same Stefan Salvatore was the doppelganger's bodyguard and boyfriend, a few decades afterwards. Klaus didn't like being mistaken and so he promised himself that things would go according to plan, and that Stefan would serve exactly the purpose he was meant to, no matter what. He had a plan to convince Stefan to join him, but it had been easier than he expected – he had Tyler Lockwood to thank for that. And when all the insignificant beings of Mystic Falls think he is done with the prodigal vamp', Klaus knows that it's only the beginning. Stefan will be his right-hand man; his Prince of Darkness. He has been training him for that. The Ripper is still right under the surface; he just needs a wake-up call.

With a satisfied smile, Klaus reminisces about how the five years he has spent with Stefan have been building up to this.

When he successfully broke the curse these damn witches put upon him, the power running through his veins intoxicated him. He started thinking about the ocean of possibilities lying at his feet. A race of hybrids. A race of invincible beings, just like him, that would rule the world. However, he was not entirely sure of how to create them. Obviously, he could not procreate and impregnate human females. On full moons, his bites only turned people into werewolves and so, they were weak most of the time. When he bit them the rest of the time, they simply turned into vampires. Once they were vampires, his bite was fatal to them. This was unnerving.

That's when he decided that Stefan could be of some help. He didn't want to let the results of his experiments go to waste – they would be the first soldiers of his army and he needed someone to train them. Who could do that, better than one of the most cruel and savage vampires he had heard of? Stefan easily obliged when Klaus asked him to train the newborn vampires and werewolves. He didn't ask questions, he enjoyed being in control of something. For the first time in a while, someone understood him. His obsessive nature, his addiction to blood and power, his need for violence – everything. Not only did Klaus understand, he encouraged it.

While Stefan was busy raising the Army, Klaus kept trying to find the way to create hybrids. Being born from two different bloodlines, he figured he should try something along those lines. That's when the real experiments started. Klaus had Stefan pick up a human and introduce vampire blood in their system. It was absolutely crucial that he brought them to Klaus alive and still completely human. Then, waiting on a full moon when he was a werewolf, he introduced a good amount of his own blood in their system. They failed many, many times. They came to the conclusion that the amount of vampire and werewolf blood had to be exactly identical for the transformation to occur and so this became some kind of scientific experiment as well as a supernatural attempt at giving life. And then, they succeeded.

They found the right way to do it. The human had to die with the exact same amount of vampire and werewolf blood in their system. But they had to die on a full moon, so the vampire blood would bring them back to life; then Klaus compelled them to kill someone _and_ feed on them, so as to both complete their transition as vampires and trigger the werewolf curse. It was a slow process, as they could only find out for sure if their victims would turn into hybrids on full moons, but the Army started growing, every month just a little more. Klaus felt almost complete. There was only one thing missing.

Throughout the centuries, he had found faithful friends as much as fierce enemies. He used to have Elijah to look out for him and he trusted his brother more than anyone. He crossed paths with witches, werewolves, vampires, demons and other creatures of the night. But he never found the missing piece. That one person that will stand by his side through the good and the bad – that one person that will endure his unbearable personality and embrace his power. He is not looking for _love;_ he is looking for devotion. He wants someone to stand by him and witness his great accomplishments. He thought he had found that someone when he first laid eyes on Katerina Petrova. That young girl had something in her eyes that appealed to him and yes, he had something like a soft spot for her.

When Elijah mentioned that he had found a way to spare the doppelganger's life, Klaus was far too gone into his thirst for power to care. This was supposed to be his moment, and he couldn't be bothered with sparing one insignificant human life, may it be Katerina's. However, he considered it for one second – how thrilling would it be to share his invincibility with her? The girl ran before he could find out. By doing so, Klaus felt that she had refused him, even though he had never made his intentions clear to her. For five hundred years, he looked for her – but contrary to what she thought, he didn't want to kill her. He wanted to submit her to his will, but then again, she was a vampire, ruining his chances to break the curse for a few decades and yes, maybe somewhere along the way, anger took over his desire to build an empire with her.

After that, Klaus turned to Elijah again. Yes, his brother was supposed to be the one he would build his new race of hybrids with. But Elijah was weak. Elijah was noble and way too connected to the remnants of his humanity. But they would meet again, soon. Deep down inside, there's a part of Klaus that sincerely hopes his brother will come around and join him. Then again, he will easily be dealt with if he doesn't. What's important is, he has found just the right person to take his brother's place.

Today is not just about getting Stefan back, although it is true that Klaus has been annoyingly aware that the Ripper's absence has a tendency to put a strain on his mood. Today is also the day they start to build the future, because, yes, he has found the One. Someone strong, determinate. Someone who is not afraid to submit to a more powerful person and who won't hesitate to put their life into his hands. Someone who seems to defy all the rules.

Six months. Twenty-four weeks. One hundred and sixty-eight days. Four thousand and thirty-two hours. This is who long Klaus has been waiting in the wings. But now, it is time. He has been around the world and back; he has seen more History than books can remember. It has taken him more than a millennium to get there, but it is finally time.

It took him some time to find the perfect way to get what he wanted, but he came up with this plan when, back in London, Stefan brought that girl to him. How funny she should be called Elena. It had obviously bothered the Ripper and Klaus thought that it would be a perfect time to send Stefan back to his Elena. So he compelled Stefan into thinking that he ran and took away his memories from the five past years. He dropped him to Mystic Falls and watched from a distance, as Stefan made his way back into the life of Mystic Falls over the past six months.

He has been observing them. First, they thought that Stefan was simply no use to him anymore, and that was why he had let him go. Then, they found that the vampire was under compulsion so they thought it was because the Original had been up to no good and he didn't want them to mind his business.

Everything went according to plan. Caroline and Damon did everything they could to get Stefan off human blood and welcomed him home. It was a little harder to win Elena back, though, incredibly amusing. Stefan was right when he said that there was an army of witches willing to help Klaus whenever he needed it. They proved very useful when it came to helping him possess Stefan's body every now and then and also when he needed to get into people's head, mostly Stefan, Elena and Jeremy.

The mind control he used on Elena was just too easy. Since it was not compulsion _per se_, the vervain was rendered useless. Her feelings for Stefan were still there, fighting to get above the surface. All he had to do was unleash them by telling her that she should not feel guilty for loving a monster. He needed Elena to forgive Stefan's "mistakes" – in other words, Bonnie's death – and for her to be willing to do anything for him again. Speaking of the dead witch, Klaus is particularly proud of the way he tricked Jeremy into seeing Bonnie's ghost. That demanded a lot of power and he put much effort into this – but the result lived up to his expectations. It was crucial that everyone should allow Stefan back into their lives – crucial. If her little brother had not approved of her relationship with Stefan, Klaus has seen enough of Elena to know that she would have chosen Jeremy over the vampire and he could not allow that. The three months from the moment Jeremy told them all that Stefan was not responsible for Bonnie's death - which was a lie, of course – had been long enough for the ex-lovers to give their relationship another try.

From the moment Elena accepted that Stefan didn't have Bonnie's blood on his hands, all Klaus had to do was sit back and watch as the two of them grew closer and closer every day. They call themselves friends, although everyone knows it's more than that and Klaus doesn't give a damn because the deed is done: Elena will do whatever Stefan demands of her.

It took a while for Klaus to find the right way to announce his upcoming visit, and he is quite pleased with the final result. Simple, and terribly efficient.

When he sent the first note, he was extremely annoyed with Damon Salvatore for keeping it a secret, although he should have foreseen it, what with the recent brotherly bonding that had been going on after Stefan remembered killing that Elena girl. Klaus shakes his head at how sadistic he can be, sometimes. It was absolutely no use making Stefan remember that, other than making him and his brother grow closer. Klaus has always loved himself a bit of drama. So he sent another note, this time, directly to Stefan, by Elena the Hybrid. It read "The time has come" and everyone was there when Stefan's jaw dropped.

The idea that everyone is living in fear is enough to run shivers of anticipation down his spine. Honestly, watching them from a distance is better than any of the silly TV shows he could watch.

The delightful Mrs. Salvatore is his favorite character, without a doubt. The blonde's fury cannot begin to be described. He can almost hear her ranting: "Really? Just when Damon and I have found some sort of normal life. Just when Stefan and Elena are getting closer and closer every day. Just when Jeremy can hear Bonnie's name without hurting so much. Damn that Klaus; I will give him a piece of my mind when he shows up, trust me!" She chooses to ignore the danger; she wants to believe that they will find a way out of this. Klaus almost feels sorry for her. She will not have her happy ending; it's _his_ turn.

On the other hand, Damon Salvatore is much more aware of everything that's at stake. Klaus has noticed how he is the one keeping the group together; everybody trusts and respects him now. He would have caused a problem or two if Klaus had planned to get into a physical fight. Damon has not forgotten that last time Klaus was around, he had possessed the Teacher, staked the Aunt, caused the death of the Father, taken away the Boyfriend and killed the Witch. Klaus knows that Damon is scared to lose someone else. _And he should. _

It has been five years since he was in Mystic Falls. There is something deeply irritating about this little town; irritating yet irresistibly attracting. The way vampires, werewolves and humans have found a peaceful and harmonious way to coexist fascinates him. Especially today, in the wake of what they think will seal their delightful fate.

* * *

><p>It's almost time to go. Everyone is incredibly nervous although they have rehearsed more than necessary. Caroline is still going crazy about the fact that none of her friends and colleagues is able to walk in their 1864 gowns without tripping on them. However, she refuses to get upset over something so trivial. This is her day. The one she has been waiting for. For so, so long. Elena is here, escorted by Stefan. Her father managed to come and her mother has taken the day off. It doesn't get any better, she thinks while Elena is helping her with her corset. She really doesn't understand why women would put themselves through such pain, back in the day. Okay, it makes her look damn pretty, but seriously? Thank God she's a vampire and she doesn't <em>need<em> to breathe because she'd be dead by now.

* * *

><p>Klaus watches from a distance, perched in a tree somewhere. The Salvatore estate is quite convenient, as far as hiding spots are concerned. He can see and hear from far away, climb in a tree and enjoy the show. The town looks like it has been taken back to the Civil War; it shouldn't surprise him. From what he has read in Stefan's thoughts, the bride wanted to make this moment special for her husband. It makes him laugh how, even as vampires, the couple can be so disgustingly human. Recreating his youth to make this moment special…<p>

Klaus has always been a patient man. He has been patient for an eternity or two, so he really doesn't feel the need to rush now; on the other hand, they are all feverish and it only adds to his own excitement. He swiftly drops from the top of the tree, and paces slowly towards the crowd, gathered just a little further. He likes to make an entrance, so he chooses to use the same words that had started all this five years ago.

"Hello, my lovelies. Are we ready?"

The guests turn around to see who dares interrupt this sacred ceremony. Most of them have no idea who he is; they don't recognize his face, however, they immediately tense. Klaus mentally thanks them for being frightened.

"I see we are having fun," he states, gesturing to the crowd.

They don't answer; they don't even move. Everything seems to be in slow motion. Damon is standing one step ahead of the group; Caroline is struggling to tear the bottom of her wedding dress. Klaus wonders if they will try to stop what's about to happen.

"Come with me," he says in a seductive tone.

Nobody understands. Seconds seem days. Klaus is almost concerned for a split second but his carnivorous smile returns soon enough. Stefan Salvatore has successfully accomplished his mission, his kind – vampires, werewolves, hybrids – will welcome him back as a hero. Klaus can hear the collective gasp when Stefan offers his hand to Elena and they join him, hand and hand. Together, the three of them, they will rule the world. The new order has begun.


End file.
